


Summoning a Trickster

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, witchs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen does a spell and gets a Trickster to appear. Unfortunately it is the one Gabriel had caged up and took his vessel. Gabriel finds where he is or was and finds a reason to stay. He charms his way into Gwen's heart. Sam and Dean come in to help get rid of the Trickster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gwen finally got to Casadega, Florida. She pulled into the small parking lot that was her mother's shop. It was a fortune telling shop / Book store. Her mother was Dorie Smith . Dorie had been a dark haired beauty. She had been Half Russian/ Half Cherokee indian. Gwen's father had been Irish / Swedish/English. Her father had been a tall man. . Her mother not so much. Her father had done well in the construction business.

Her parents had died in a car crash just last week. Her mother had always told her that she looked like her great great grandmother and her grandmother Gwendolynn. That was why she got the name. She even saw all the picture of them. She had the same green eyes and red hair and was left handed.Her mother and father were right handed. Gwen had put a blond streak in her bangs though. Her parents only child. . Her mother could not have anymore children after she was born. The shop had been pasted down too. It had a big house attached to it. 

 

Her parents had remodeled it in the 1980's. Gwendolynn was now 40 something. She however looked 25. That was inherited too. Or a spell. She could have sworn the ritual her mother performed on her 25th birthday made her stay 25. Her mother just laughed and said that was impossible. 

Gwendolynn had a few men in her life but they had taken a back seat to her writing. She was a published author. She got her stuff from the car. Her car was 69 camaro that had seen better days. Today was when the lawyer had her sign the papers to secure her inheritance. Gwen sighed. Her career had gone well at first now she was in a slump. 

She carried the boxes to the house and looked over things. It was a three story house. She remembered playing in it when she was little. It had alot of secret passages and cool stuff. For a kid that was like having a candy store in your house. Her mother had held seance alot of times. She even taught her to tarot cards. Gwen had stayed away from most of it when she moved away to Pa. She now was single. Her marriage had gone belly up. He cheated on her with his co worker. Her ex husband Brad was a memory now that had gotten a quick divorce because his co worker was pregnant. In all the years they were married she never got pregnant. The doctor said it looked like nothing was wrong. It was just as well. As their divorce became final, she got the call that her parents had been killed. 

She walked into her parents room which was huge. It would be her room now. Endora jumped onto the bed. Endora was her mother's black cat. She started purring right away. "I figure you must be hungry. I know the neighbor was feeding you but I better get you some food." She said to Endora. She meowed loudly. She walked down the stairs to the huge kitchen. She poured the food in Endora's bowl. 

She decided then to go ahead and go into the shop and take inventory on things. It had been closed for a month now. She figured she would open it back up. She had done readings before. She would give it a go. 

 

She looked over the books in the backroom. She noticed more books of her mother's out. She put them away on her mother's book shelf these were the ones that her mother used for person use. 

She heard a knock on the door and went to it to find the lawyer. Who was a chunky short man . He came in with a book. 

"I have a letter for you and documentation that everything goes to you. Your father sold the construction business last year for a healthy profit. You my dear are a wealthy lady. You also have a few personal books of your mother's in here that she did not trust here while she was not here. I was told these were your grandmother's and your great great grandmother's. Anyway this place has always creeped me out." The lawyer said handing me all the documents transferring all my parents assets to me and all the books she wanted me to have. 

He then did the funniest thing. He walked out the door quickly and ran to hios car and tore out of there. 

Endora jumped in my arms then and made me pet her. 

"You cat I think he was scared of something" Gwen said 

Endora meowed. 

"ok I think I will read this old looking book first" Gwen said "I can not believe I am talking to a cat." 

Gwen read up all night in the book it had so many weird spells it had been her great great grandmother's book. The other one was her grandmother's book and then she had her mother's book which surprised her it was the smallest one. Her great great grandma's was huge and when she set it down it flew to a page that while Gwen was reading it she had not seen. She took her finger and follow it to the title which was "How to summon a Trickster." 

Gwen laughed "Endora" she said to the cat . The cat looked up and sat on her lap "This is crazy. I have never heard of a Trickster." 

Gwen went to her computer and looked up the word Trickster and found that it was an entity that loved sweets and loved to give his victims who were people who messed with other people their just desserts. She had found that on a blog of a guy named Sam. Sam said he was a hunter and him and his brother Dean hunted creatures like this. 

Gwen had seen weird things so to her Sam was not so weird. It was cool she found this she saved Sam's blog and it even had a messenger account attached for people who got into trouble with weird thing. You could message Sam and he would help you. 

"Well I am marking Sam as a favorite. With the stuff in my Gram's books I might need ghostbusters or hunters as Sam says. Plus his pictures of him and Dean are super hunky dunky. They can come fix me too. Yummy" Gwen said talking to Endora.

She saw the spell was simple to summon a Trickster. And her mother had all the herbs and ingredients to do it. And the back room had a protection circle to summon them into. 

She did all the right stuff and chanted out the spell to summon it calling on the watchtowers and the goddesses to help summon the entity. She did not think it would work. And then a mist of smoke appeared and A man was inside the circle kneeling. 

She got the candy that she was told to have for this entity. And approached the entity who stood up. He was a 5'9 man with a beard and mustache. His hair was the color of honey dark honey. And his eyes were green. A deep green but they changed and looked her they were whiskey colored. 

"Where am I?" He said and then he looked at her smiling "Gwendolynn my love. I thought you died. I have search for you for centuries. You have saved me." 

Gwen stammered "How do you know my name?" 

He went to get out of the circle but was trapped. "I ,you are my love" He said looking puzzled that she did not know him. It had been centuries but surely she remembered him.

"If you are saying centuries. You might be talking of my great, Great grandma. " She said stepping back

"Yes maybe I am my unfortunate trapping by an angel . Your grandma or great great grandma help me escape only to be killed by that angel because she helped me" The trickster said

Gwen sensed something was not being told. He beckoned her to him. She felt drugged and responded and came to the edge of the circle and crossed it which broke the protective seal. The Trickster took her into his arms and kissed her. 

When he let her go he said "You are right you are not my Gwen. So you are her grand daughter?" He asked "Or Great great granddaughter?" 

"Yes" She said feeling like she was in a daze. She had wanted to run, but she could not.

"You will do. " He said but before he could explain what he meant. His head jerked up and he snapped his fingers and left. 

Gwen was in awe. And when she came out of her daze. She read the spell better. OIt said do not use this. The Trickster's can not be trusted. Gabriel it was signed. 

Now why had she not seen that earlier. She straightened up the next few days. She had the shop to open and she figured she would message Sam. Maybe he and hunky Dean could help her in more ways then one. 

She read her mother's book. It had some spells but also things addressed to her. Warnings and things she wanted her to know. Like do not use the Trickster spell whatever you do . Gabriel will kick your butt. Not kidding was underlined.. 

"Well Endora I am going to have my butt kicked by an angel named Gabriel. Wait the arch angel? 'She asked the cat.

Then looked in the book and the book said yes the archangel. He had trapped the Trickster. Her mother answered alot of questions too. Like she wondered why her mother would make her stay when she gave readings. 

"I have a confession." It read "I was not as gifted as you and I would use your gift to help me. I also performed a youth spell on you. You see we can live for years way past humans. In our lineage we had mated with an angel. No not Gabriel. Though I think the way my great great grandma talks she was in love with him. Unfortunately so was the Trickster. " She then read on and it explained all of it. 

She felt like a fool and found out that the spell had gone bad and her great great grandma had done the spell after having her child and summoned the Trickster who turned her evil and Gabriel had to kill her. It was sad. And the writing that she assumed was Gabriel's was heart breaking it looked like the archangel had shed tears. He stressed how he had tried to save her. And saw how she was turned evil. He only killed her when she came at him. 

Gwen shed a tear. A few days had passed and she heard nothing maybe the Trickster had just took off. 

She was reading one night before she was to open the shop up in her room. She thought she heard a banging on the door that lead to the connecting part of the shop and her house. 

*********************************************************************

Few hours before the banging on the door.

Gabriel had to feed the Trickster every few days because the spell that did it ran out. He was an archangel you would think these powers could do longer spells. Thank god Gwendolynn had given him a spell book before Trickster had made her turn. He still got sad. He loved Gwendolynn but she had been so blinded by Trickster. 

He went down to the dungeon in the mansion of his house and found the cell empty. This had happened a few time before this and it was always Gwendolynn's family. "Damn it" Gabriel said

He should have taken that spell and ripped it up. He however never found it in that book. He almost did when Gwendolynn's great granddaughter Dorie had done it back in the 80's. But after he wrote on it. He accidently closed the book and when he opened it . The spell was no where to be found. 

He went into the cage and snapped his fingers he saw the trail and snapped again. He was in a backroom of a book/spell store. He immediately knew he had been right this was Gwendolynn's house. it looked more modern now. 

He went to the door knowing at this time of night the relatives who summoned Trickster would be asleep. He banged on the door then. He snapped and he was on the other side of it. Staring down the barrel of a shotgun.

The lady who looked like Gwendolynn the spit and image of her. Stared back at him flipping on the light in the kitchen. 

"You I thought you were gone. You however look like you had a shave since I saw you" Gwen said

Gabriel laughed. The red head woman was wearing pj's. And her top was low cut. "Damn she had a nice rack" He thought

"What is so funny?" She asked

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the gun was out of her hands. He then smiled and said "You think I am the Trickster I take it?" 

"Umm oh no" Gwen said sitting down on a stool. "I feel stupid I should have read the book more . Damn it" 

Gabriel had been mad or furious was the better word when he saw what happened again. Seeing her though. She looked like Gwen or his Doll as he called her but she smelled different and she was a little shorter. And she had a bigger rack for sure. 

Gabriel patted her on her back and sighed "There ,There it could have happened to anyone. I take it your mom Dorie died and you just got that damn book. " Gabriel said

"Yeah" Gwen said "I am Gwendolynn."

"I figured all of you that look like your great great grandma look the same and you are left handed too. Right?" Gabriel said as she nodded. "Yeah it is a sigh of your gift."

 

Gabriel watched her as she got up and got something to drink. She offered him a drink. He nodded at a soda. She handed it to him and sat down. 

 

"I assume you are Gabriel. You look just like him except you are shaved and your eyes do not change." Gwen said. She was watching him closely.

"Yes, That is right. I am Gabriel. The one and only." Gabriel said bowing to her and taking her hand and kissing it. 

"So what do we do now?" Gwen said

Gabriel had ideas of what he would like to do with her. He however needed to find out about what happened. 

"So how far did he go last night?" Gabriel asked. The Trickster had a tendency to seduce all the women. It kind of bonded them. That is why he could possess Gwen. It did not work on Dorie. 

"Umm I just talked to him. Then he got spooked and snapped out." Gwen said 

Gabriel was relieved "Then maybe we have a chance at getting him quickly and then you can go back to your life." Gabriel said but there was something about her that made him take notice. It had been the same with the other Gwendolynn to but she was different and he wanted to find out how. 

Gabriel had no idea but Gwen felt something to pulling her to him. The Trickster was handsome but Gabriel had a spark in him. She had never felt a spark before like her mother and father had. 

"So what do you need from me?" Gwen asked 

She saw him look then and he immediately pulled up one eyebrow and said "Well some of my thoughts are not civil if you know what I mean? I think I should stay around here and protect you." 

She laughed "Well I guess that will be ok. I have a few rooms upstairs. " Gwen said

"Yes I know this house real well." Gabriel said as she lead the way to the room he would stay in.

He watched her ass as she lead him. Maybe this time this experience would be different. He went into a old fashioned room and looked around. He saw a picture of angels on the wall. He shook his head and laid down. 

In the next room Gwen could not sleep and messaged Sam .

"I did something stupid now I have the Archangel Gabriel staying in my house. Should I be worried?" Gwen asked Sam.

She waited for about 15 minutes and he responded "Um where are you? and are you sure it is the archangel?" Sam asked

Gwen got up and looked in the room. Gabriel was sleeping but his wings were curled around him and he was floating. 

"Pretty sure he is the archangel. The Trickster had no wings." Gwen said

Sam responded "What , Gabriel posed as a Trickster but never met a real one just Gabriel. And Btw I saw Lucifer kill Gabriel." 

Gwen went back into the room with another gun. "Ok scumbag , I was just told you died by the hands of Lucifer, Explain or I put holes in you." Gwen said shouting. 

Gabriel uncurled his wings and set down on the ground of the bedroom. He had only a pair of boxers on . She sighed and then he snapped his fingers again and her gun disappeared. He laughed 

"Wow how?" Gabriel asked "Ok first off I am a arch angel and can not die except for at God's hands . Plus my brother Lucifer had not known that was not my sword he was using it was another diet orange slice can. Still I woke up afterwards in Heaven with my father who sent me back here to protect. I assume one of the Knuckleheads you are talking to online. Let me guess Sam? Dean does not talk to much online." 

"Umm yes Sam" Gwen said watching him come towards her. Her heart raced and looked at his chest. He had a perfect chest and just enough hair but not too much. He smelled like candy. To be exact lollipops. 

She backed away and walked to her room but he followed her. She shut the door and locked it. He snapped in her room. And was on her bed laying down when she turned around. He looked at the screen on her laptop. 

"Sam says he needs your location so he and Dean can come down and make sure I am Gabriel" Gabriel said . 

Gwen felt light headed from him being so near her. "I, I still need proof." Gwen said running to a ball bat in the corner and picking it up. 

"Ok. I told you about your Great, Great Grandma and how would I know that. I also wrote in that book. I also know that you had pigtails when you were little and cute as a button. You also always made that face and scrunched your nose like that when you were thinking. I gave you a lollipop when I met you the last time. Your mom did not have the juice to summon The Trickster or me. You however are gifted." Gabriel said looking at her. He had just remembered that now that she must have been the little girl in the room when Dorie had made him come and get the Trickster back. 

Gwen suddenly remembered that and everything. That must have been why she loved lollipops. "Ok I believe you but should I get Sam and Dean here to help us?" Gwen asked as she took the laptop and started typing to Sam. 

"Tell Sam . And this will prove that it is Sam. That Bobby says they are idjoits from Heaven and that Castile needs can come pop in to prove it is me." Gabriel said

Gwen typed that and then she saw a tall guy in a trench coat appear in her room. 

"Brother I knew you were alive or hoped" he said. Gabriel got up and hugged Castiel. 

"This Gwendolynn is Castiel" Gabriel said

Castiel came over and shook her hand. Then he turned back to Gabriel and said "I will tell Sam that it is you and they will be here in the morning" Castiel said and then he popped out. 

"Now beautiful where were we?" Gabriel said pulling her to him. 

she sighed she had just finished massaging Sam back. And he verified that Castiel said that Gabriel was Gabriel when Gabriel pulled her to him. She however resisted and pulled away. 

"Look I am bad with men. And my families history with you is real bad. I know it was an accident or that you had no choice but you killed my great great grandma. What happens if you have to kill me. Plus you do not know he will come back right?" Gwen said. 

Gabriel was so turned on by this human ok witch he did not know what to do. "No he will come back Doll and when he does he will try to take you with him. You set him free and that makes him want you. You have extraordinary powers. He can use that. I have to protect you. I owe it to your grandma and your family. I do not understand but we are connected. I know you felt it." Gabriel said and took a step towards her. Gwen was shaking and crying .

Gabriel came towards her and held her. He then laid them down and held her in his arms. She was overwhelmed. 

"What is wrong with me. I am so bad with men?" Gwen said 

"Maybe try angels?" Gabriel said smiling. They fell asleep that way. 

******************************************************************

Gabriel behaved himself . He saw that she was losing it. It was no wonder. She was losing it. She had lost her parents. Summoned the Trickster and had an archangel protecting her. 

Gabriel helped her open her shop and even looked over her store. It was filled with books and incense and rocks. Her mother had blessed. He felt that. He even saw Endora who he knew. That cat had to be over 200 years old. He did not tell her. It might freak her out. 

Dean and Sam came the next day with Castiel. They walked up and punched Gabriel in the arm. 

"Hi douchebag" Dean said

"Hi knucklehead. " Gabriel said

Sam went up to Gwen and introduced himself. 

"Well now I know why he wants to stay around you." Sam said

Gabriel came up and hit Sam on the arm. 

"Behave Moose. I am trying to be good. She is really good looking though. " Gabriel said

"Yes Gabe she is" Sam said

Sam was a tall brown hair man. He had extremely kind eyes. Dean was a little shorter than Sam and had lighter hair. Which he wore short. He was bow legged and was sexy as all get out. Their pictures did not do them justice. 

"Now where is your backroom and lets figure out how we can get the Trickster back here so he can be caged again." Sam said

"I agree." Gwen said

 

What they did not know the Trickster watched Dean and Sam pull up. He was hatching a plan to stay free and not fall into the clutches of Gabriel again.


	2. Trickster plots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trickster devises a plan to get back into the house to seal his freedom. Gwen, Gabriel, Sam and Dean research a way to get rid of him. Gabriel and Gwen get down and dirty

Trickster had taken up in an old abandoned church. He was hiding. There were witches everywhere in the town of Casadega. He could have any of them as a mate. He was infatuated with Gwendolynn's family. He was saved by them a few times but not for long. Gabriel would always find him. And now he had the Winchesters with him. That family name all creatures knew. He put a lollipop in his mouth. He needed the sweetness. He was staying in the basement of the old church. It was a few miles out of town. 

He figured he would leave them alone for a few weeks and let them think he was just gone. Gabriel might give up. Who was he kidding Gabriel was a sucker for that family too. He had been smitten the great,great grandmother Gwendolyn. If Trickster had not taken her to his bed. Gabriel would have. Then Gabriel would have found out the family descended from angels. He would have activated the gene and then they could have been together. 

It was why Trickster wanted Gwendolynn too. All the women named Gwendolyn in that family had the gift. She also was different he felt it when he kissed her. He wondered did Gabriel feel it too. Did Gabriel know of what would happen if he choose her to mate with. Gabriel was a stud but he did not like to be tied down. This Gwendolyn wanted ties. 

Trickster would have him kill her family line off before he let him mate with her. If that should happen Gabriel would have a child with her then her family lineage would be stronger and then Gabriel would have more power. 

 

***********************************************************************

Sam was sipping coffee in the kitchen. Gwendolyn had been nice enough to let Dean and himself stay there too. Sam had a feeling Gabriel was not happy with Dean and him staying there. He saw the look in the angel's eyes when Gwen when step into the room Gabe lite up like a Christmas tree. Not that Sam could blame him ,Gwen was a pretty lady. 

He was reading the spell books that Gwen gave him to read. That family had been so gifted. Gwen had been afraid of Dean and himself in some way because Dean and his big mouth had revealed that they had taken down some witches. Poor Gabriel might just not have the special juice for this lady. He had read how Gabriel offed her Great,Great Grandma. And Gwen was very loyal to her family. 

Sam also had his computer by his side. Gwen came down in a spaghetti strap shirt and some shorts. It was hot for March. The sunlight flowed through the window and shined on her hair. Sam thought "Wow her eyes are so green" . They looked like emeralds. Gwen reached into the cabinet and got out a cup for coffee. 

"Hey " She said to Sam who looked up from his books and computer. 

"Hey Sam said

Gwen sat down beside him and asked "Did you find anything interesting? I have a little bit of them since I got them books but I am pretty sure that you surpassed what I read by now." 

"Yes . Have you ever did your lineage. There are alot of holes in your line going back. I mean every other generation has gifts then the next one not so much. There however was no name for your bloodline in way of the father a few centuries ago. Like they never named him. I am still reading though. I even tried to cross match it with that one online site and they do not have a name either. And that is all that site does is research. " Sam said

 

"I have heard a rumor that one of our line had mated with an angel. It is in this book. " Gwen said going to the bookshelf in the kitchen. And taking out the book and handing it to him. 

Sam took the book and started reading "Do you remember where it might be in this book?" Sam asked 

"Towards the middle. It has notes from all my family in it. Well the women." She said

Gabriel walked in as Gwen sat down again.

"What are you doing this morning beautiful?" Gabriel said looking Gwen ignoring Gabriel was still doing research with Sam.

Sam laughed when Gwen looked up at him with a weird look on her face. 

"I am fine considering all this weird stuff." Gwen said. She looked at Gabriel but turned away. His gaze had been intense. Everytime he looked at her she felt things she had never felt with anyone. 

Gabriel came over to the computer and looked at the research. " Well some of that explains a few things." Gabriel said . He was looking at Dorie's book. 

"yes it does." Gwen said walking into the kitchen to get some more coffee. 

 

Gabriel came in behind her. He nibbled on her neck. "You know you can not avoid me forever Dol." Gabriel was feeling like he did when he ate candy. And candy to Tricksters, which he had taken on the powers of one, was like a drug. Gwen made him feel euphoric. Gabriel turned her around and was ready to kiss her when Dean came in.

"Well dang I am sorry but we have alot to do. You need to quit trying to seduce Gwen and start trying to catch the Trickster." Dean said grabbing coffee. 

 

"Bite me big boy" Gabriel said . Gwen pulled away . She then walked out of the room. Gabriel turned back to Dean "You suck you know that Dean" 

Dean laughed and blew him a kiss. Dean went into the computer room which was by the kitchen. They were joined but there was a bar between them and sometime you could put the shutters to separate them. It was the one thing that was from the 60's that stayed when they remodeled in t 80's. 

Dean sat in between Sammy and Gwen. " You find anything new?" Dean asked.

"Just that Gwen's family after before the witch trials had a real weird lapse. As in her linage is messed up. Dorie in her book says something about a angel being in her bloodline. It could explain how they got powers. All females with the gift were left handed , with Red hair and green eyes. " Sam said as Gabriel came in. 

"I already knew that part. I had met most of her bloodline. I had taken control of the Trickster long before the Witch trials but he did not escape before Gwen's Great,Great Grandma set him free. So I could not be the one if that is what you knuckleheads are getting at." Gabriel said

"I thought about that but I figured you would not hit on your Great,Great,Great, Great Great etc granddaughter. Still you are a douchebag angel." Sam said.

"Hey that is my line" Dean said smiling "I am going out. Do not wait up" Dean grabbed his jacket and left. Dean was happy he had found a pretty blond waitress at the diner down the road. Plus the diner served pie. How great was that?

He got in Baby and the car came to life. He loved no one except Sam more than Baby. She was his pride and joy. Sometimes he wished she would come to life so he would have the ultimate perfect woman. He rubbed her steering wheel and kissed it. "I love you girl." He said . Then he took off down the road. 

***********************************************************

Sam could see the tension in the room between Gwen and Gabriel. He knew Gabriel well enough that he knew that he never tried this hard. It was sort of funny. Sam took his computer and the books and left them two alone. 

Gwen sighed and looked up at Gabriel when Sam left the room. 

 

Gabriel smiled and walked over to her. He sat down beside her and touched her. She felt hot. She looked into his eyes. "I am so bad with men. My track record is one divorce and several bad relationships. You are also known for using women left and right." Gwen said and then she looked down into the book to avoid his gaze. 

Gabriel took his hand and lifted her chin up so she had to look at him. "Oh my sweet I am not a man. I told you before you need to try angels." Gabriel said kissing her. His senses were reeling from her. He was giddy. His tongue plunged into her mouth and their tongue did a sweet dance tasting each other. She tasted like the best candy ever made. He tasted like a favorite lollipop from her childhood. He deepened the kiss. And pulled her in his lap. She straddled him. His hands explored her back and went down to her ass. He squeezed it. 

Gabriel then broke the kiss and stood up and sweep her up in his arms carrying her to the bedroom. Gabriel had a secret. Sam and him had made a shield for the house and shop for now. Trickster could not see inside. Gabriel knew he needed to get into her heart before Trickster tried to spin his web. 

It was not like Gabriel did not want her. He felt himself falling in love with her. With her Great great grandma it was different. He had not felt that he could give himself to one woman. This time Gwen is all he could think about. 

Gabriel opened the door and Gwen slid down him. Gabriel snapped his fingers the door was closed and he snapped again and his clothes save for his boxers were off. He then pulled her to him and pulled off her loose fitting shirt. She had on a super sexy red bra. He kissed down her neck. He felt like everytime they touched he wanted more. 

She felt the same way and this time they were together. She would throw caution to the wind. She was sick of fighting this feeling for Gabriel. She was an adult. She had needs. And damn it why did she have to fall in love so quickly with him. She knew once they slept together her heart would his. And she knew he would break it. 

Gabriel read her mind any other time the thoughts she was having would scare him off. He did not believe in love. He also had never felt like this for anyone in his long long life. 

She pulled off her skirt showing him her panties matched her bra. They were the sexy g-string kind. Gabriel smiled and knelt down before her burying his face in her panties. He slid his fingers in her panties and burrowed them into her . Then He slid them off. He wanted her on the bed now. He buried his face in her and slid her legs on his shoulders and carried her to the bed . He then laid her down gently never ceasing his assault on her pussy. She was pulling his hair and moaning loudly. 

He then took off his shorts and dove into her. Which made them both moan very loudly. His cock loved the feeling of her as he slid in. Her muscles tighten . Gwen had never had a man that was so huge. He could feel her being stretched. He wanted to enjoy every bit of her. He rolled them over and sat up . He kissed her breasts and then her neck. He then took her mouth with his. His tongue diving deep into her. She tasted sweeter somehow. She had her eys closed and he then kissed her ears. 

"Sweetie I want to see your beautiful eyes as you cum for me." Gabriel said

She opened her eyes and they both felt the fireworks explode. "Gabriel!!!!!!" She moaned "oooooh my god Gabe" She bite me on the neck. A love bite. It felt good and hurt a little. Gwen felt faint. 

He moaned back "Gwen!!!!!" He bite her back. He left a black and blue mark of her neck. 

They enjoyed each other several times that night. Gabriel as they feel asleep knew he was in trouble. He was in love. Gwen knew she gave her heart to Gabriel that night. She did not realize he gave his heart to her also. 

******************************************************************

Sam was talking to his computer buddy Cindy. She was a long haired brunette that he talked to sometimes. They even had phone sex once. It was kind of weird. She never did like to video chat.

Dean would tease . "That is an old picture of a model that I used to wank off to back in the 90's. I am telling you dude . She is a 50 something grandma who lonely" Dean would then laugh so hard. 

Dean was probably right but right now he needed something. He talked dirty to her. Saying what he wanted to do to her. He then stried down and took his hand and pounded himself getting the lube and worked it up. He imagined taking her from behind. Alternating from her pussy and then sliding into her ass and making her scream his name. 

He came so hard. He cleaned up his mess and signed off with her. Then he did more research finding missing ladies in the next town over. He looked at where they were set it was the town where Dean said that diner was. He called Dean but it went straight to voice mail. 

*****************************************************************  
Dean was in the diner watching that blond waitress shake her ass. He had sat down and ordered him a burger and beer. He knew there was a nearby motel so they could have some fun. 

Her name was Tiffany. He had brought lots of condoms for his adventure. She smiled at him mischievously. He figured it was flirting. He had no idea what was in store for him. 

He met her at the motel. She looked good in a tight red dress. He pulled her into the room and then kissed her roughly not waiting for romance. She pulled off his shirt and and licked her way down . She had brought a whiskey bottle and was giving Dean shots and drinking them as she was kissing down his chest. She threw him down on the bed and took off his pants. She wasted no time getting them both naked. 

"Whoa girl slow down we got all night." Dean said

She just smiled and sank her mouth down on his cock. She put the whole thing in her mouth and sucked and worked him until he could not stand anymore . He put on the condom and put it into her sweet pussy making her moan loudly. 

He then worked up a rhythm and got to the breaking point. Afterwards she did a weird thing and kissed him for a pretty time. Then she put back on her clothes and left. 

Dean felt weird. He went back to the house and threw up. 

The Trickster pulled Tiffany into the church "So did you get the weird necklace he wears around his neck?" Trickster asked

"Yes I got it" Tiffany said and handed him Dean's necklace. 

"Awesome now I can get back into that house. I know Gabriel will work slow. " Trickster said 

Trickster had no idea how wrong he was.


	3. Past comes back to help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trickster gets a spell to break the barrier. They all find out there were way more secret's in Gwen's family. Castiel finds out he has relatives. And Gwen finds out she has angel blood in her. And Trickster plots more.

Sam had woken up the next morning the house felt weird. He came down to get coffee he saw Gwen and Gabriel talking and laughing in the kitchen. Sam took a cup and poured the coffee. 

"So I guess you two finally got your groove on" Sam said smiling. 

Gabriel grabbed Gwen and hugged her to him "Look Sammy come on. You need to quit teasing. She will change her mind and I will be in the doghouse again." Gabriel said smiling. 

Sam laughed "Since when have you ever have the same woman in your bed for more than one night?" Sam asked

"Good point." Gabriel said "I can change if I want to." 

Gwen shook her head "You better because I am not going to be one of your porno chicks." Gwen said "Have you found out anything about my angel link?" 

 

"No I am wondering did your family keep any books from your grandmother who survived the witch trials. She escaped from Massachusetts and settled in Pennsylvania. She was full blood Cherokee Indian. So they tried to kill her because of her heritage. " Sam said "If you have her books that would be good. It might give us a clue to who the angel was. I will see if you Gabriel or Castiel recognizes this angel. " Sam said

 

"OOOOO besides you I have never meet an angel. " Gwen said

"You are not missing anything. Most of them are dicks." Dean said but he ran to the sick and threw up. 

"Are you ok?" Gwen asked. 

"No he looks green. " Gabriel said

Sam got up and checked his brother. "Dean did you eat burgers again?" Sam asked

 

"Yes Sam but" Dean said and stopped to throw up again. 

"Pie too?" Sam asked and watched as his brother kept throwing up. 

 

Gwen got out some pepto and gave him some. She told him to lay down on the couch and got him an afghan her Grandmother sewed. She put it over him. 

 

Dean fell asleep immediately. 

Sam and Gwen then went into the store and looked for the book of her Great, Great, Great, etc Grandma. They had Gabriel stay with Dean to take care of him . It took the angel some convincing but she bribed him with a talk of making him chocolate cake. 

"With chocolate icing?" Gabriel asked like a kid. 

"Yes" she said and kissed him. 

He was so adorable when he wanted sweets. 

 

The books was found a few hours later. It was written in English but had Cherokee symbols on it. It was bound in leather. She had been married to an Englishman. She told of how she got accused and escaped. She then was found by a man and he helped her escape. She then married him and had children with him. He died after she bore his only daughter and he asked her name be Gwendolynn . That Gwendolynn had red hair and was left handed and had the gift like her mother. Gwendolynn the first one told of having a daughter and by a spirit man who had wings. They found a drawing. 

Sam held up the drawing "No fucking way that is who I think it is" Sam said blown away. 

He ran in and showed the drawing to Gabriel who looked shocked."How is that possible?" Gabriel asked

"I do not know. I am going to get Cas. " Sam said yelled for Cas. Who came down in a trench coat. Gwen was in shock. 

"You you you" She said and fainted Gabriel caught her. 

"Is she ok?" Castiel asked

Sam held up the drawing "Can you explain this?" Sam asked

"Um dang Sam that looks like me." Castiel said looking at it. 

"How can that be it is dated 1725. You have only had this vessel for a few years how could this happen." Sam asked

"Jimmy has alot of relatives that were our vessels just like the Winchesters. His family helped us alot. " Castiel said and looked at Gwen closely "Yes she looks like a girl I met awhile back. Sweet lady. " 

"Wait Castiel you said you were a virgin." Dean said getting up and throwing up in the bucket. 

"yes this vessel was for me" Castiel said 

Gabriel laughed "You dog you" 

Gwen got up and looked at him. "Is he my grand father great etc. " Gwen asked

"I can't be your great great great etc grandfather. I only mated with her once and left her the next day. " Castiel said

"Well once is all it takes big man." Dean said looking up from his bucket. 

 

"Yes Castiel your vessel impregnated her and then went back to his life. Gwendolynn her etc Grandmother said her husband died in the war but that was a lie. She had a red haired little girl but later on down the line it the gift skipped generations. " Sam said as he read it out of the book. 

 

" I vaguely remember it but it was my first time in a human vessel. I went through a lot after that and never came back on Earth again until I pulled you out of hell Dean" Castiel said

"So what do I do with this info. " Gwen asked

"Well you are related to an angel. It makes you have angel blood it explains why Gabriel feels drawn to you more than the usual human. " Sam explained to Gwen

 

"Would that explain why Trickster would be drawn to my family too beside us always saving him." Gwen asked Castiel

"No that I think was because of your family saving him. You however have a gift he can use." Gabriel said he knew Trickster by now.

"Sam what is wrong with Dean he looks pale" Castiel said

"Food poisoning I think." Sam said. 

"I do not think so" Castiel said . He then went over to Dean and checked his head. "Hey Dean are you ok? Were you with one of them skanky hos of yours last night?" 

Gabriel laughed but then he looked worried. 

 

"Yes " Dean said hugging his pillow "A blond waitress." 

"Trickster likes to use women. It is his MO and he would be watching us. He knows about the spell to keep him out. He got her to be with Dean so he could get past the spell. He will be here tonight or anytime." Gabriel said rubbing his stubble he needed to shave. 

"What do we do. He will come after me right?" Gwen said

"He actually could be here already." Gabriel said

"I have a safe room down stairs he could not get me in there. I can not stay there all the time though. " Gwen said and Gabriel took her in his arms. She was shaking. 

"I will protect you. I promise." Gabriel said. He kissed her forehead. 

 

********************************************************

They all battened down things. Castiel sat Gwen down in her safe room. Which had a protective circle. She got out her cards. And was messing with them. 

"You have so many gifts. I do not think it was me who gave them to you Gwen." Castiel said "You need to find it in yourself to fight Trickster. He is scary I know but you have two angels on your side." 

Gabriel was securing the house and Dean was drinking the concoction Gwen came up with so that he would not be sick anymore. It would not counter the spell to get in but it would get Dean better they would need him to fight Trickster. 

Sam salted all windows. 

"Alright Sammy I am ready. " Dean said coming up behind Sam. "I feel stupid for falling for that." 

"Why Dean we have all been on edge. You needed to blow off a little steam. No one here blames you. The Trickster is a crafty fellow." Sam said 

Dean just felt stupid and still had a little belly ache. Oh but it would not stop him from eating his pie. He would just have to be more careful about his women. 

 

They joined Castiel and Gabriel down in the bunker with Gwen. She looked uneasy as she read her tarot cards. 

"You know them things really can not tell the future right?" Castiel said. 

"Really because I always have had angels in mine. Of course that might have been because all my decks have angels in them. " Gwen said turning to Gabriel "You are the reason I love lollipops right?" 

Gabriel took his hand and ran it through her hair and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He knew if he kissed her on the lips. He would have to kick everyone except them out of the room so they could be with each other. Their need for each other grew every time they touched. 

"How are you Dean?" Gwen asked looking at the bow legged good looking guy. 

"Fine I will be right as rain soon." Dean said "After I kick this Trickster's ass." 

Gwen pulled her crystal ball of her Nana's out. She saw that Trickster was there. 

"You know he has been here since Dean came back right" Gwen said looking worried 

"I kind of figured that it has not felt right in here since last night" Sam said putting salt around the edges of the bunker. 

"I think it is a better idea if Gwen and I just stay in here tonight" Gabriel said

"What if he decides to attack one of us" Castiel said "There is safety in numbers." 

"Sorry Gabriel but he is right. I would feel bad if the boys or Castiel got hurt because of me" Gwen said

***********************************************************************

Trickster was taking his time though. As soon as he had done the spell to break the barrier so he could be in anytime he wanted he went invisible and heard all of it. Gwen being an angel could get him a long ticket to freedom. 

He wanted to use her powers though. He had some really good plans for her. He would torture and use that body of hers. Trickster licked his lips. 

He could not go into that bunker but he had heard most of the conversation. He was bummed to see how close they had gotten since he left a few weeks ago. 

Maybe it would not matter if they had lain together. He could still take her. He did not need to possess her to use her. He had lots of tricks up his sleeve. He was the Trickster afterall.


	4. Gabe's in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen enlists the help of her friends who immediately fall for Dean and Sam. Gabriel finally breaks down and admits his feelings for Gwen. Gabriel gets Lucifer to help them.

Gwen had the crystal ball watching it to see if she could see Trickster. Gabriel was pacing it had been a few hours since they used a contact spell compelling the Trickster to talk to them . It had been Gwen's idea. 

Suddenly the ball grew misty and Trickster came into focus. He smiled his evil smile. 

"What do you want?" The Trickster asked

"We want you to know that we can banish you if you try to come back. I want you to leave me alone." Gwen said holding back Gabriel because she knew they needed time for the spell that would lock Trickster for good from them.

"Why should I? And I want you my sweet Gwen. You and I could take on the world. We could rule this place. " Trickster said then a weird look came over his face like something had just dawned on him. 

"Because I got two Arch angels and could probably get a few more of my Uncles down here. Ohhh lets see maybe I should dial up Uncle Luci. He will not be happy." Gwen said 

Gabriel said "You know I can get my brother up here. He would come for me." Gabriel looked at Gwen like she was a genius. He had never thought but maybe it would buy them time. Time enough to finish the spell Gwen had started a few hours ago. It would take a full week to formulate. 

Trickster frowned if there was one entity he was scared of it had to be Lucifer. He was not even scared of Crowley who he tangled with once. He then realized that he needed a new plan. He would let them think they had won then he would hit them when they least expected it. 

He then smiled and said "You know I am no match for Lucifer. I can get another witch. You ladies are a dime a dozen. Gabriel one day you will pay for what you have done to me. Count of it." The Trickster said disappearing

"You think he gave up just like that?" Gwen asked Gabriel who rubbed his chin. 

"No he is conniving but he is smart too. My brother would come to help me. Castiel not so much because Castiel is so close to Dean and Sam. " Gabriel said.

"He is not going to give up Gabriel. You know that. We will stay here as long as we can. I might send Sam and Dean to work their cases but they will come back. Right boys?" Castiel said to Dean who was eating pie that Gwen had made from her grandma's recipe.

"Yep" Dean said with a mouth full of pie. 

Sam walked in and had a book in his hand. "Yes of course Castile. We have no cases for now. I do however what to say Gwen you have such a great collection of books and spells would you mind if after everything is said and done if we came back from time to time and got some of these off you. Or had you fax us over a spell or two when we work a case?" Sam asked looking at Gwen 

"Yes I would be honored. I think I sensed he was going to back off. I felt it like a have a bond with him. I think we might have time enough to bottle the spell and keep it on hand for when we need to use it. " Gwen said

Dean said "Hey and when we stop can you make pie?" Dean said as he licked his plate. 

Gwen laughed. Sam went over and hit his brother. 

"What she makes good pie. I figured I would get something out of your deal." Dean said

Gabriel shook his head and so did Castiel "Really Dean" Castiel said laughing. 

Gabriel said "Well we probably bought some time. We will need a new protection spell and also put spells on you boys. We are going to need you two knucklehead healthy." Gabriel then picked up Gwen off her feet. And twirled her around and kissed her. "You and me will have alone time tonight." 

*****************************************************************************

The Boys went into every room and Gwen would then do the protection spell that they had gotten from the first Gwendolynn. She had many old cool spells. Gwen even found one to infuse spells into incense and actually work. They were good spells of course. All her family had practiced White magic. They were close to what Wiccan was today but they came from angels so all their spells worked. 

When they were done Gwen realized she would open the store her one friend Rebel was coming. Rebel was a witch too. Rebel had pretty ebony hair and a creamy cocoa completion. Her almond eyes were so pretty. Gwen would not tell Dean or Sam that. She was hoping they would not gank any of her friends. 

They all were up front in the store . Castiel was helping stock shelves. Dean was well ok Dean was eating pie but he at least was up front with them. Sam was helping Gwen bring out the incense she had just made. She also brought out some wishing stones and rubbed them with her special oil that she had put a spell on to grant one wish. Gabriel was in the backroom . He was getting ready to call upon his brother later tonight after He and Gwen had their happy fest. He smiled . He could not believe he had fallen for a witch. 

 

Gwen did not know Gabriel was going to ask Lucifer for a favor. She would have talked him out of it. He knew his brother was not good but he still loved him. And Gwen was worth it. 

Rebel walked in with a huge smile on her face. She was 5'6 and had on her leather vest and tight fitting jeans. Her long ebony hair went just past her breasts which Dean could not take his eyes off. Neither could Sammy. 

"Ummm can I help you?" Sam said first beating Dean who had gotten up quick to the punch. 

Rebel licked her full lips brazenly and said "Why yes sexy Man you can. " 

Gwen knew that voice anywhere and looked up from stocking the shelves. "Rebel" she called out and went to her. They hugged as Gabriel came out. 

"Sam , Dean, Castiel and Gabriel this is one of my oldest friends Rebel." Gwen said smiling. 

Sam came up and shook her hand. He knew if it was a friend of Gwen's she might be a witch. "Well Gwen is she a witch too?" Sam asked

Gwen gave him a dirty look then Rebel said "Why yes I am but Gwen and I and our other friend do not believe in Covens. I read minds too Sam" 

"I am sorry but we had some bad experiences with witches." Dean said "My brother did not mean to be rude. I am Dean ." He held out his hand and Rebel took it. 

Rebel sized him up. she could get lost in them green eyes of his. She sensed great power in this room. She looked past the beautiful bow legged man who she could stare at for the rest of her life. And saw a man who came right beside Gwen and put a hand on Gwen's hip.

"Gwen you have been holding out on me. When did you get yourself such a great looking man. He is yummy" Rebel and Gwen blushed. 

Gabriel held up his hand for her to shake it. Rebel smelled chocolates. The expensive kind. He smelled like toffees and coffee. She shook his hand and felt a warm sensation. 

"He is an angel isn't he?" Rebel asked

Gabriel laughed "I have been called many things but angel is not one of them" 

Castiel came out of the back. And had heard their conversation. Being the serious angel he was slammed the door and locked it with his powers and then said "He is an archangel and I am an angel of the lord but you must not tell anyone." Castiel said

Rebel got a scared look on her face "Is he for real?" Rebel asked

"Cool it Cas you are scaring the lady " Dean said and put his hand on Rebels shoulder. Rebel felt like she was giddy. He was handsome. Damn he had that dangerous look in his eyes. The tall one who was Sam looked more safe. Rebel never liked safe though. 

"I am sorry. I just need you to understand we do not tell many people." Castiel said

 

He chilled out and they reopened the door. Rebel stayed but she helped with stuff too because they got busy. Gwen did not do reading that day. Rebel did them for her. Rebel had been known to help out. 

Their other friend Harmony showed up as they closed. Harmony was of Mexican and Crow indian heritage. She had long black hair with a white strip down the side. She had on tight blue jeans and a white button down blouse. She also had the darkest eyes that Sam had ever seen. He knew she was a witch but something told him she was good. That and then curves of hers. She looked like if Lou Diamond Phillips and Salma Hayek had a child. She would look just like Harmony. 

Harmony had not seen Gwen in ages and threw her arms around her friend. "Oh girl I missed you soo much" Harmony said 

Sam smiled and came forward "You do not look like any Harmony I have ever seen." Sam said 

Harmony smiled and laughed "Well my mother was Mexican and my father was Crow he named me a real pretty flower indian name and my mother at the time was kind of a flower child . She named me a hippy name. That is how I got Harmony because I used to hum alot when I was a baby. " Harmony said and shook Sam's hand as he reached out to her. 

Sam felt bad but he watched her reach over and looked down her shirt at her abundant breasts. 

 

"So aren't you going to ask her if she is a witch too huh Sam?" Rebel asked

"I am but we just pretty much dabbled in it. We just use it when we need to. If I had use it like I should've I would not have had such bad luck with men." Harmony said "So who are all these people?" 

They all introduced themselves and Gwen locked the door. Dean and Sam lead Harmony and Rebel back to the house. As Gwen locked the door Gabriel came up behind her and whispered in her ear "So are we going to have alone time tonight or are we going to stay up and talk to your friends?" Gabriel said kissed her ear and kissing down her neck. She just wanted him to take her there. She was so wanton when it came to him. Gabriel knew what she was thinking as she drew the blinds. 

"I would rather us have real alone time but I think maybe I am being selfish. I have a errand to run anyway. I will be back in a few hours. " Gabriel said turning her around and kissing her. He then walked her to the house and left her with her friends. 

 

*****************************************************************************

Gabriel popped into his brother's throne room. Hell had alot of throne rooms. Crowley had one but Lucifer had a more extraordinary one. Gabriel did not see him at first. Lucifer then whistled and Gabriel turned around. 

"You looking for me?" Lucifer asked

"Yes I might need your help in a few days or weeks depending on when Trickster strikes . " Gabriel said

Lucifer sighed "Isn't that the douchebag who we put in a cage?" Lucifer asked

"Yes he got out because of a spell." Gabriel said. Lucifer saw he was holding something back. 

"Oh come on just kill the witch and use her blood to get him to you then chain him up. Oh no" Lucifer said looking at Gabriel "Not you? I never thought my womanizer brother would fall in love with a witch. " Lucifer said laughing 

"It is not funny she has angel ties. We need to protect her. Please Brother?" Gabriel said

"Let me get this straight or make you see this straight. You think I need to protect her? No I do not need to do anything However you will owe me if you need this favor. I will put him in his place for you. You will give me a favor no question asked. You understand?" Lucifer asked

"Yes I do" Gabriel said knowing he might regret this. 

"Oh and which angel is her kin?" Lucifer asked

"Castiel" Gabriel said 

"ooooh this is soooo rich. How are the boy wonders? Yes I will do this." Lucifer said

They shook on it. "If I was you bro I would only call me if you need me" Lucifer whispered in his ear. 

Gabriel left as soon as he could. He got chills when he had to speak to his brother.

 

************************************************************************************

The girls and Dean and Sam were downing shots when Gabriel got back. Castiel was playing bartender for then all. 

Harmony had brought out the tequila and they all were laughing. Gabriel came down Gwen was doing shot after shot. They all were. 

Gabriel went right to Gwen and lead her up to their room to be alone they waved goodnight and told the ladies to stay there was plenty of room. 

 

***************************************************************  
Rebel took that chance to ask Dean to show her his room. Dean did not have to be asked twice. 

Rebel did another shot of tequila and let the liquid do it's work. All she wanted tonight was Dean between her legs. He looked like that was all he wanted too. 

Rebel kissed him as soon as they got into the room. He kicked the door closed. Her lush lips wrapped around his and his tongue captured her mouth. Her tongue did the same thing. He wanted more he walked them to the bed and laid her down on it. She did not let him take control though she was frisky tonight. She pulled his shirt over his head and kissed her way down his chest. and flipped him over. She then pulled down his pants and took lips and kissed the tips of his massive member. She then took it in her mouth and sucked it down the hilt. 

Dean moaned pulling her hair. She then work the shaft with her hand as she sucked him. 

Dean wanted to not blow yet. He pulled her up and put on a condom he them sat her on him and she sank down. He felt her pussy slid on him and loved every moment. She then rode him like a cowgirl and he gripped her ass making her go faster. 

"ohh god yes Dean fuck me harder. " She moaned. She came so hard she thought she saw stars. She saw he was holding back and got off turned around and said "Come here and pound me big boy" 

Dean happily obeyed and could not contain himself any longer. He came so hard feeling his feet curl ever though he standing up. 

They lay there in bliss afterwards. 

"I am not looking for a relationship Dean. I want a mutual beneficial thing.You up for that." Rebel asked. 

"Yep I can dig that" Dean said. 

He felt her reach down and stroke him again bringing him back for round two. 

************************************************************************

Harmony saw her friend Rebel leave with Dean. 

"My girls I love them. " Harmony said. She watched Sam down another shot. 

He smiled and she knew he was drunk. 

"You do not drink much do you?" Harmony asked

"Nope I am a lightweight" Sam said and he sat down beside her. 

"No you are handsome" Harmony said and looked at him. 

Sam pulled her on to his lap and kissed her. She explored his mouth and he dove his tongue in hers. She kissed down his neck. 

Sam moaned and unbuttoned her blouse exposing her bra and seeing her cleavage. He kissed the exposed parts of her breasts. She pulled away. 

"I am sorry I want you but I have been so hurt in the past. I just got over a man a month ago. " Harmony said

"It's ok. " Sam said and pulled her to him again. "We can take it slow." He buttoned her shirt back up. He then kissed her again. There was something about Harmony that he really liked he would take his time. 

They kissed like teenagers all night. Sam and her feel asleep on the couch. 

****************************************************************************

Gabriel wanted to be really alone with Gwen. He wanted to give himself to her. He felt weird . How could he be in love this soon?

Well she was the first time he fell in love the others were sex. He admitted. From the first time he touched her hand the grown up Gwen not the little girl. He might have known she would be pretty when she grew up. 

Gabriel took them upstairs where they kissed passionately for what seemed like hours. His wings came out that was how excited he was to be with her. She touched then lightly. 

"ohh my goodness Gwen when you touch me there I feel light headed. " Gabriel said and snapped their clothes off. He then wanted real privacy he snapped them to his place in his mansion. 

"Where are we" She asked

"Oh my darling I will get us back later." Gabriel said

He then surround her with his wings and positioned her over his mouth and licked her sweetness. She did the same for him taking him in her mouth. He could not wait any longer. He positioned her on top of him and she felt every massive inch of him dive into her. He pushed her deeper and deeper as he dove. She cried out his name and he felt his seed spew into her. 

He cried her name and lay lay there like that. He then snapped them back into their room. 

"I love Gwen" He said "I never thought this angel would love anyone." 

"I love you too Gabriel" Gwen said

They fell asleep.

*************************************************************************  
Trickster was formulating a plan. He knew they had one. He needed time. He would go back to his new place and make arrangements. He had to be careful. Lucifer would kill him. He wanted revenge. 

Trickster smelled her perfume. She smelled so good. He also smelled Gabriel. He hated him. He had took his freedom. 

 

He would observe. He knew he could not get to Dean or Sam anymore. Castiel and Gwen had put a strong spell on the humans. And every time it was running low they would renew it. Trickster decided he would leave them think that he gave up. And then hit them when they least expect it.


	5. Gwen has a bun in the oven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen finds out she is pregnant and finds out Gabriel did it deliberately to protect her. Trickster forms a plan to hurt Gabriel.

The Trickster was angry. He hated waiting but he realized that when he jumped in he always got caught again by Gabriel. He had to take his time. 

 

He was hiding out in the church still and was getting bored with the waitresses. He might just go out of town for a few days. Maybe he would pop in to Daytona or Jacksonville and get some better action. 

 

"I am going to blow this pop stand" Trickster said to himself. 

 

And then poof he turned up in a strip club in Jacksonville.. He would hole up here for a few weeks. He would formulate a plan and then go back and get his prize. 

 

**********************************************************************

Gwen was sick for the fourth day in a row. Gabriel was being very sweet and even helping around the shop. 

 

Rebel and Harmony came over every day now. She was not fooled they were smitten with Dean and Sam. 

You could tell by the way they looked at them. Gwen was happy for them. Her wayward relative Castiel disappeared to go consult with his superiors or so he said. She figured he felt real uncomfortable with her there. 

How did he think she felt. He had started all of this and now she had to deal with being an angel. And deal with being in love with an angel who was a porno king. And the way her sickness was only in the mornings she might be pregnant by an angel. And also being in danger from Gabriel enemy who she summoned. Yep Gwen had alot to deal with. 

 

Gabriel came in from the back. He watched her hide how sick she was. He suspected a day ago that she was pregnant. He knew that might be the only thing that saved her life or protected her from The Trickster. She had already gotten the glow about her. He did not know how to feel about it. He just knew he loved her. He had from the first moment he stepped into this place again a week or so ago. 

He snuck up behind her. And kissed her on the back of the neck. 

"I got the storage room organized. Ok Sam and Harmony helped . They have noticed you have been sick. " Gabriel said wondering if she would tell him her suspicions or make him get her to admit it. 

Gwen turned around but looked green while doing so and went to the sink and threw up. He held her hair. 

"You ok sweetie?" Gabriel asked

Castiel came out of the backroom. 

"You know she is pregnant Gabriel. You planned her to be so it would be easy to protect her." Castiel said saying it matter of factly. 

Gwen gave Gabriel a dirty look and hit him. "Did you Gabriel?" Gwen asked. Dean and Rebel had been out front sorting books and came around to the middle of the store to see why Gwen was saying what she was saying so loudly. 

Gabriel hit Castiel "Sometimes just because an angel can see things they do not need to tell people what they see." Gabriel said. 

Castiel looked bewildered. "Well I think you should tell her the truth." Castiel said and Dean shoved him into the backroom. He saw how mad Gabriel was getting and Gwen looked downright pissed at Gabriel. 

Rebel and Harmony had took over the readings just for now. They came over to Gwen to comfort her. 

And they asked together "Are you pregnant?" both laughing because they had thought the same thing at the same time. They were also grateful that the shop was not open yet. 

Gwen looked at Gabriel "Well am I and did you make me this way to help yourself? You know you angels have a way of leaving us humans or in my case Half angel with child and then they disappear." Gwen asked in tears. 

Sam shook his head. 

"You are pregnant. I did not do it on purpose. I just well Gwen I love you. I wanted to keep you safe. I will not leave you. I promise. " Gabriel said taking her in his arms. 

Gwen pulled away and ran to her room. Gabriel asked "What did I do?" 

Rebel said "You did not ask her for permission to get her with child it is her body. And also she very sensitive with her powers. Pregnancy will magnify it. And what if this backfires. What happens if you thought by making her pregnant it would protect her instead it makes her more of a target?" 

"There also is alot you do not know about our friend. She was married once and could not have kids or so she was told. She had a few miscarriages . They told her that she could only have tubal pregnancies and that she would never carry to full term. So this is either another heartbreak or you are special. " Harmony said protecting her friend. 

"You better stay because I do not care if you are an angel I will kick your ass to hell with Lucifer if you hurt our friend. " Rebel said and with that she went upstairs as did Harmony to check on Gwen. 

 

********************************************************************

Gabriel was mad and turned to Sam because Dean had Castiel in the back talking to him. Sam tilted his head to say lets go in there. 

They did and found Dean yelling at Castiel. 

"I am sorry but where do you get off saying peoples secrets out loud. Yes I know Gabriel is douchebag but what happens if he really does love her? Ever think of that? No you didn't?" Dean said. He said this because Castiel said a few things over the last few days that messed with his budding relationship with Rebel and he was too pissed when he had said it then. Plus Castiel had disappeared and just turned up now.

"Yes you are right Dean I am just truthful though and observed it. I should not say everything out loud. " Castiel said.

Dean could never stay mad at the angel for long. Sam smiled and laughed. 

Gabriel shook his head. He sometimes forgot what it was like to be a young angel. And Castiel in angel years was way younger than he was. Lucifer was also. 

Dean then observed Gabriel and Sam in the room. "Well Gabriel in a way I am wondering what you were thinking knocking up Gwen like that?" Dean asked 

They all looked at Gabriel. 

Gabriel sighed and said " It was not planned really? It just was an act of love. I do not know what has gotten into me. I love her very much. I can not explain it." 

Sam looked mystified by that answer. "Wow bro I never thought you would fall in love. You are a porno king" Sam said shaking his head.

Dean laughed and so did Castiel. 

"Hell you are the pizza man who taught me things Bro" Castiel said

Dean just kept laughing. Gabriel was offended "Why is it soo hard to believe I am in love?" 

Dean stopped for a minute "Well do you have to ask? Gabriel you are the exact opposite of a man in love. You have a strip club and porno business. Hell dude you are living the dream." Dean said

Gabriel said "I see your points but do you really think I thought this would happen to me?" 

"No I don't. I actually understand." Sam said putting a hand on Gabriel shoulder. " I am starting to fall for Harmony and it is throwing me for a loop." 

 

Gabriel was puzzled by his feelings for Gwen but his feelings for this whole family and the strange connection. He had read the books that had foretold of his and Gwen's connection. So had Castiel. Who had came down and impregnated Gwen's Great etc Grandma. Gabriel was not just following orders because if so he would be gone. He would not leave her with his child. He had always wanted a son or daughter to call his own. 

"Sam you are the poster child for a good boyfriend. I am glad you think you understand but you can not know what it is like to never think you would feel a feeling and then for it to appear one day. I am thousands of years old if not older. I have never felt this way about a woman. Lust yes. Love no. I have kept myself away from it on purpose. " Gabriel said

"Maybe you sheltered yourself too much Gabriel. We need to hope this did not hurt our plan. Trickster see one weakness he will pounce." Dean said. 

They then went over to see what Sam had dug up from Gwen's books. 

 

************************************************************************

Gwen was so confused right now. She locked the door and heard her friends bang on it. She opened it. 

"I thought you were Gabriel." Gwen said laying down in the bed. 

"No we gave him a piece of our mind though. " Harmony said smiling.

"He had no idea what damage he could do." Rebel said treading lightly. "I am just worried about your well being. I know he is an angel but what happens if well you know." She did not want to upset her friend further.

Gwen sighed "I have thought of that but maybe because I am part angel. Gabriel being an angel can be the only one to give me a child. " 

"That might be true." Harmony said

"I am made at him for not consulting me first but I think him being an angel he knows a few things I do not. Or at least I hope he does." Gwen said "And yes I know he might run like Castiel did to my ancestor it is in their nature." 

"Well he is not like Castiel according to Dean." Rebel then explained what Dean told her about Gabriel and how he did not follow instructions real well. 

"Well that explains things." Gwen said feeling relieved but tired. Rebel and Harmony left because Gwen looked tired. They were going to go out tonight and let Gabriel and Gwen work things out. They both wanted alone time with Dean and Sam. 

 

********************************************************************** 

Gwen lay there trying to get to sleep and then out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw Gabriel walk in the room. She got up but it was just her imagination. She fell asleep. 

The Trickster had heard all that had gone on. He had a new plan. He would have to lure her away. He would hurt Gabriel in the worse possible way ever. 

He disappeared hearing Gabriel walking towards Gwen. Gabriel laid down beside her watching her sleep he had no idea he had just given The Trickster a way to hurt him and Gwen. 

Gabriel kissed her forehead and fell asleep beside her.


	6. Trickster's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trickster disguises himself as Gabriel. He impregnates Gwen too. And tells him. Gabriel leaves Gwen.

Gabriel had some bad dreams. He remembered his mission and it hurt him to the core to know that Gwen had everything to do with it. And according to the mission he would have to leave her. He would not leave her. And it would cost him his wings if that happened. 

 

Gwen was no where to be found when he got up. He figured she was mad at him for getting her pregnant on purpose. That was part of his mission. She was only a few days pregnant after all. He could find a way to stay. he would move Heaven and Earth to protect his child. The one thing that was on his side is he never listened to orders before why should he start now. 

 

He smiled and suddenly thought to himself it would be ok somehow it would be ok.

 

He had to tell Gwen that. He went to look for her. Sam and Harmony told him that she told them she wanted to be alone and locked herself in the storeroom. He figured he would make himself scarce until tonight. He had to go talk to God anyway.

 

*****************************************

Rebel was teasing Dean and he knew it. They had that incredible night together and now she was playing hard to get. He knew she liked him. It was the way she would tilt her head when he came into the room. He thought she was just adorable with those brown chestnut eyes of hers and that mocha skin. 

He thought of touching her again and it just got his pants tight. She had on a pair of shorts today. She was teasing him. 

He came up behind her. 

"Have you seen Gwen?" Dean asked. 

Rebel turned around and smiled. That man boiled her blood and man did she just want to ravage him. 

"She was in the storeroom earlier. I think she wants to be alone." Rebel said

"Good I will tell Gabriel she is in the storeroom and she needs to be alone." Rebel said putting books away. 

Dean smiled because he knew he was alone with Rebel. The shop did not open until noon. And he had just seen Harmony and Sam wander into the upstairs bedroom. 

He took that opportunity to pin her up against the bookshelf and kiss her. He wasted no time putting his hot tongue in her mouth wanting to taste more of her. Rebel had her hands all over him to lifting his shirt over his head. She licked his earlobes and he moaned. She kissed down his neck. He thought he had the advantage. But she licked and bite his nipples and he just let her do her things she pushed him down on the counter and took off his pants as he climbed on with her. 

 

She straddled him . Dean could not take it anymore he tore off her top and bite her nipples making her moan and laugh. 

"You like it rough huh?" Rebel said and stood up and took off her shorts. Slide on to him and riding him hard. Dean was not used to being rode like that and the sensations she was giving him was just awesome. He held back and she rode him until they both were exhausted. 

*********************************************************************

Harmony and Sam had been making out and falling asleep for days now. Harmony came into the kitchen this morning after Sam and her passed Gwen in the hall. Harmony felt today was the day she would give herself to Sam. 

Sam had watched as she made herself a shake. He then watched as she seductively drank that shake licking her lips and looking at him. He could take no more. He got up and put her over his shoulders and carried her to the room he had been sleeping in. He threw her down on the bed. He pulled off his shirt and crept up on top of her. He pulled her blouse off. He bite her skin lightly sending chills up and down her.. He made her want him more. 

She kissed and sucked her way down his treasure trail to his belly button. She then reached down and unzipped his pants pulling them down and her head came down as his cock popped up. She took it into her mouth making him pulled her hair in a good way. She stroked the base of it while she sucked and he almost came. 

Sam wanted inside that hot pussy of hers now. He pulled down her shorts and dove his face in licking her until she begged him to take her. 

"Sam now " Harmony moaned. 

He lifted her up on top of him and entered her slowly after putting on protection. They rode each other like that for awhile until they both could not hold back anymore. They lay for awhile and then started back again. Both enjoying each other until about supper time. 

*****************************************************

Gabriel had talked to his father who agreed he was to stay on Earth. At least for now. God figured Gabriel must love Gwen if he was asking permission to stay with her. 

God just shook his head at Death who before Gabriel left felt his head to see if he was sick. 

They both shook their heads after he left saying "I never thought I would see the day when Gabriel would be in love." 

*********************************************************************

Gwen had slept walked down to the storeroom and stood in the circle. Gabriel appeared to her and kissed her. He then wrapped his arms around her and took her to a pretty place where their was a waterfall. 

"Oh my goodness Gabe this is so beautiful." Gwen said

She felt like she was in a dream. He turned and smiled laying her down on the grass. He snapped and their clothes came off. He snapped his fingers again and he lay on top of her sliding into her. She felt him go in and out of her. 

Something seemed not real. She felt him shudder and release his seed into her. 

He smiled a wicked smile and they swam in the pond under the waterfall. Where laid her down this time and kissed her. It felt weird. Like instead of the other times this time was rushed and Gabe was just appeasing her. It still felt good when he licked her and made her moan but something was off. She felt herself being lifted and to him again and she slide herself on to his cock. Her pussy could not help responding to this man. She loved him and whispered it in his ear. 

They both rode out the wave as they came together. She woke up in the circle in the storeroom. 

She felt hazy. She was naked shivering. She must have slept walked. What a weird dream. " She thought. She happened to have a red velvet robe for spells where dancing naked was required. She pulled it on as she heard someone banging on the door. 

She opened it. Rebel gave her a funny look. "So you have been in here the whole time?" Rebel asked 

"Yeah I guess. i think I slept walked." Gwen said She saw Gabriel pop in behind Harmony who looked puzzled .

"You talked to Sam and I like you are talking to us now." Harmony said weirded out. 

"Ok I have been known to do that remember that time that one summer I almost drowned in your pool. I slept walked out on to the patio of your house?" Gwen asked 

Harmony remembered but sensed this was different. 

Gabriel looked at Gwen weird but was relieved she seemed better. He came over to her and hugged her. His angel senses were going off though he sensed they were not alone and he held out his angel sword. 

"Trickster's here!" Gabriel said and held Gwen to him. 

Trickster appeared laughing "You are too late Gabriel your plan backfired. " 

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel said but when he held Gwen he felt something was different. He looked at her with hurt in his eyes. 

Trickster laughed "Oh she is having your child and mine now Archangel" 

"What?" Gwen asked and Gabriel looked at her with hurt in his eyes. 

Gabriel asked her "Did you go anywhere?" 

"No I passed out here I swear. I woke up naked here." Gwen said

Trickster laughed "oh my dear you and me had some fun at that waterfall. Tell Gabriel how we made love all day long." Trickster said. 

Gabriel felt both children in her womb. His heart was breaking he felt betrayal even though he knew it was not her fault. Gabriel backed away from her. Gabriel disappeared in one snap. Gwen hit the floor and Rebel cursed both Trickster and Gabriel. 

"I will have my prize in nine months." Trickster said snapping out. 

Rebel and Harmony picked up Gwen from the floor. They lay her down on the bed. 

"Do something Castiel." Harmony said as she saw the trench coated angel appear. 

"What can I do. This was written in the scrolls." Castiel said

"Screw the scrolls get that douchebag candy eating Gabriel back here now Cas" Dean said "This lady had no control at what Trickster did to her." 

"I know that and deep down Gabriel does too. He will be back" Castiel said but he had never seen his brother disappear like that. "I will go get him"  
*****************************************************************************


	7. Gabe comes back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen's health deteriorates. Gabe, Chuck and Michael come up with a plan. Gabriel returns to Gwen sick. And he nurses her back to health . Rebel and Harmony lay into him for his leaving.

Rebel was pacing the storeroom. It had been a month since she sent Castile on a mission to get that no good Candy eating archangel back. Harmony and her had looked in every book. Did every summoning spell known to man to have him there. Gabriel had resisted. He was no where to be found. 

 

Harmony came down from the bedroom. Gwen would not eat again. The IV would have to stay in. She was slowly deteriorating. The two entities in her body was taking everything she had. They had put her in the one room to protect her from Trickster. The only thing was when the door was closed Gabriel would not be able to go in unless invited in either. Gwen's grandma had angel proofed it too. So Gwen was unseeable to Gabriel too. 

"Damn it Gabriel I know you are here fucker come out and show yourself. You are such a coward." Rebel said

 

"He will not respond. You know that. Every Night you yell that Reb and everynight the coward ignores it." Harmony said rubbing her friend's back. 

Dean and Sam had went on a mission for them. It was the last summoning spell. It had been in Gwen's grandma's book. The real old book that is. Dean and Sam had tracked a candy that was irresistible to any Trickster/ Archangel. 

 

****************************************************************

Gabriel felt he was in hell. He visited the house once a day. Never seeing her. She stayed in the room he could not see. He knew she was not in good health. He was pulled back before he could show himself. 

He sat in his room in Heaven. He was poured a drink by Michael. 

"Well Gabriel what will you do?" Michael asked 

Chuck shook his head. "You know you can save her. You need to forgive her." Chuck said

"There is nothing to forgive. She was tricked" Gabriel said taking the bottle and pouring more of the whiskey. It burned and tasted disgusting. It numbed the pain. All he pictured was his woman kissing and loving his enemy and it stopped him. 

"What is it then?" Michael asked

"Yes son what is it?" Chuck asked "I will let you stay on Earth with her and even let you keep your powers. You have to find a way to get bring me Loki/Trickster. You will have to raise the child as your own too. Is that what it is? " 

"Will she die? Will my child kill her?" Gabriel asked he was coward. His fear is that the two babies in her was more than her body could handle. And even if she survived it. She would die some day. He could not take that fact as truth. 

"All humans die Gabriel" Chuck said

"If you do not get down there Gabriel She will die sooner." Castiel said he had finally got past the angel guards to talk to God.

"How do you know?" Gabriel asked looking up at Castiel. 

"Her Great Grandma almost died if I had not healed her she would have tell him father. Tell him that I was not the bad guy. I had to heal her. I had also unleashed a little angel blood in her. It turned her well she summoned a Trickster to try to kill me when I left her. She was a scorned woman. Heartbroken. I watched her for a few years. Then well Trickster came back every damned time he was summoned. He wants that family because of me. Lets put an end to this. Shall we Gabriel?" Castiel said taking his brother's hand. 

Gabriel said "Hells yeah" 

 

"Boys do you know what you are doing?" Chuck asked 

"Yes father. I love her. I will bring Trickster back to you and you can put him in Heaven's jail. I will keep The child that is his." Gabriel said

Gabriel and Castiel snapped out of there. 

Chuck looked at Michael and shook his head. "He will have to make a choice soon. "

Michael did not envy Gabriel for his pain but he did envy the fact the archangel found love. He knew he would help his brother. He had a feeling his other brother would too. 

 

**************************************************************************

Gabriel and Castiel appeared just as Dean and Sam got back. They had found the candy and the last of the ingredients. 

Gabriel took a piece of the candy from Dean's hand. Dean was stunned to see Gabriel to say the least.

Gabriel looked at them and said "I had to take care of stuff up there so I could come back down here. " Gabriel said. 

"So I guess we do not need any of this now." Sam said about to eat some of the candy. 

"No Sam save all of that. We will need it to summon the Trickster." Gabriel said.

Rebel came down from the room that Gwen was in . She saw Gabriel and slugged him in the jaw. Gabriel just lifted his eyebrow at her. 

"I deserved that I know" Gabriel said

"No you piece of shit. If she did not need you I would find a way to kill you myself." Rebel said and Harmony nodded

 

Castiel shook his head and said "Girls yes you are upset with Gabriel but lets get Gwen better so she can give birth to the babies in a few months." 

Rebel led them to the room and opened the door. What Gabriel saw was Gwen with an IV in her she was pale so very. He walked in and held her hand crying. 

"She has been like this since you left. She will not eat. We knock her out with a natural sedative to make her sleep. The babies are taking every bit of food and energy she has. I am wondering should we have her get an abortion?" Rebel asked

"No I can heal her. I also need her to have both babies. " Gabriel said He placed his hand on her belly which was flat still but you could see a slight difference. He knew her body he noticed. She was in sweats and a tank top t-shirt. Her hair was dull where it used to shine. She was asleep. Tears came down his face as he looked at her. Why had he abandoned her. He knew he was hurt but she had not done it on purpose. He knew that. He had let Trickster win. He felt his healing course through his body and into hers. Her eyelids fluttered

"Gabe is that you?" Gwen said opening her eyes and looking at him. 

"Yes darling it is me. I am soo sorry for being an ass." Gabriel said and tears were still coming down his face. She looked soo very weak. 

Castiel came by her and put his hands on her healing her more. Gwen looked at him. She got her color back with that shot of power. 

Gabriel took her in his arms and held her. She held on for dear life like if she let go he would disappear forever. "Don't ever leave me again. I could not take it." Gwen whispered "I would rather die"

"Do not talk like that. I love you Gwen. " Gabriel said and took his hand and wiped her tears from her eyes. "I was just also dealing with things that have to play out. I should have never left." 

Castiel looked at Rebel who along with Harmony were watching happy to see their friend come back but mad as hell still at Gabriel.

"Girls we have to talk to you." Castiel said to Rebel and Harmony. He nodded at Sam and Dean too. 

They all let Gabriel and Gwen be alone. Gwen would not let go of him so he lifted her on to him and held her . She soon fell back asleep. All Gabriel could do was think of what his mission was and how he could get out of it. It made him wish to never have met her while he was in Heaven now holding her. He knew she was the best thing that ever happened to him. 

**************************************************************************

Castiel lead them all out. 

"I need you guys to take it easy on Gabriel" Castiel said

"Come on Castiel after what he did to her. He knew that was not her fault. He acted like a jealous lover. He acted like" Dean said not finishing his sentence. He was mad he had gotten closer to the ladies especially Rebel. He was falling for Rebel. He had seen the pain Rebel and Harmony went through watching their friend give up on life.

"A human" Castiel said finishing it for him "We angels have faults too Dean. As we interact with you we get to make mistakes too. Gabriel has a mission here. He does not want to go through with it. Gwen has everything to do with this mission. If I tell you all this mission you must not interfere. That is why I am not sure I should tell you." Castiel said fearing he had said too much.

Harmony gasped "That can not be" Harmony said

Castiel looked at her with surprise in his eyes "That is right you see things in my mind. I was hoping being an angel I could block you. You are very gifted however." Castiel said

"Yes she either will die or there is a chance she could turn . Her great grandmother did and Gabriel had to kill her. He is afraid he will have to kill Gwen. I had to put some of my blood in her one Grand mother and it turned her to summon a Trickster because she was mad I left her to go on a mission for God. " Castiel said

"Gwen is good through and through. and we will help somehow if we can. I am sure Gabriel can find an answer. We all have enough books in here with soo much magic. If Gabriel loves her like he says he does then he will find a way. " Rebel said

"Yeah well my brother has that spell and he will only give it up if I give him something in return." Gabriel said . He was carrying Gwen so he did not have to leave her but she was sound to sleep. He sat down and took the cover he had throw over his shoulder and covered her with it. 

"What does he want?" Rebel asked

"You do know he is talking about Lucifer right?" Sam chimed in. 

"Boy Moose I can not believe you figured that one out first." Gabriel said "He wants Trickster. He knows God wants him for safe keeping. "

"Well if God wants him so bad then why doesn't he let you have what you want?" Rebel asked

Castiel and Gabriel laughed and said together "Our father does not work that way. We are expected to obey without question." 

Harmony said "Well we have eight months to figure it out right?" 

"No more like five. Humans have a hard time carrying angel babies to full term. And that is where our problem is. I might have to give her some of my blood to keep her alive after the babies are born. I am also thinking Trickster will make it harder for us and appear and if that happens whatever plan we have to keep Gwen from dying might go out the window. " Gabriel said.

They all stayed awake for a few more hours reading some of the books. They realized it would not be achieved in a day so one by one they turned in. 

 

***********************************************************

Dean and Rebel shared the one bedroom that night. Tomorrow she would be going back home for a little while it was time she thought. Harmony and her would both go back to their homes everyday but always ended up staying here overnight. 

Dean pulled her to him when they laid on the bed. They were both tired but instead of sleeping they lay there kissing. 

And just like potato chips they could not get enough. Kisses always lead to touching which always lead to being together. 

Dean could not believe how hard he was just in a matter of seconds of being that close to Rebel. 

They had gotten in a routine of putting on their night clothes. Dean slept in his boxers. and rebel a t shirt and underwear. 

She would then laid her head on his chest and fall asleep. This evening though real tired she took her hand and traced her finger around his nipples. They got hard as did his cock. Which she could not help but take her hand and play with reaching under his boxers.

Dean smiled. He rolled her over and lifted up her shirt licking and biting her nipples like she had done to him. His fingers lead down to her core and went under her panties. To tease her and dove deep inside her. Rebel moaned loudly. 

Dean could not wait anymore he wanted her now. He removed his boxers and her panties and slid into her slowly . They both rocked back and forth. She bit his shoulder when he would dive deep. He put her feet on his shoulders to dive deeper. 

Her head rocked side to side as her orgasims rocked her body. Dean was trying to not go yet but when he felt her muscles tighten more and more. He let out his . They were both swimming in ecstasy .

Afterwards they lay there talking. 

"So now that Gabriel is back does this mean we can go on a date." Dean said. Dean went to the nightstand where he had put a rose and laid it on her breast. 

"Why Dean that would make me happy as pie" Rebel said

"Well that must be why I like eating you soo much. I love me some pie." Dean said and they both laughed. 

*****************************************************************************

Harmony and Sam raced to the shower. They loved making love in the shower. 

Sam followed her into the shower she lead him strip[ping her way to it. He would take off an item to as she did. He however wearing less than her had less items to take off. 

She turned on the water. Sam was right behind her using the lufa and soaping her up. 

He let the soapy trail down her and massaged her with it. His hands covering both her vuttocks and he made her spread her legs so he could clean her thoroughly. His fingers going into and out of her. He did circles with his finger on her clit. while the other ones were in her pushing deeper. She moaned and turned around that was when Sam dove his tongue in her mouth taking her mouth and possessing it claiming her for his own. He grabbed her butt and lifted her. He slid into her very wet pussy. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her up against the shower wall. 

They did their dance for awhile and then he sat down on the shower seat letting her ride him. He kissed her breasts as she rode him. He bite her nipples and she came sooo hard. He felt that and was over the edge. He came and felt it explode inside her. 

. They did that a few more times before they dried off and Sam carried her to the bed to snuggle. 

"I love you Harmony " He said looking into her eyes. 

"Sam I love you too. " Harmony said

 

"So Sam what brought this on?" Harmony asked

"I am scared for Gwen and Gabriel. I really think Gabriel loves her." Sam said

"I know Sam I know. " Harmony said and they fell asleep worrying over Gwen.

****************************************

Gwen was having a bad dream again . This time she ended up getting married and when she walked down the aisle she saw two men. One was Trickster who had that stupid evil grin on his face. And the other was Gabriel who looked worried. Trickster snapped his fingers and she was in his arms fighting him. 

All she could do is hit him. 

She woke up and was hitting Gabriel. 

Gabriel held her hands and kissed her. 

"Are you ok?" Gabriel asked.

"Bad dream" Gwen said 

Gabriel kissed her and snuggled to her. 

"Gabriel can't we make love?" Gwen asked sweetly

Gabriel lifted up her head to look at him. and held her chin "Darling I love you and I want nothing more than that but we need you to regain your strength first. Then I will make love to you all night long. I promise. We however can make out like teenagers and fall asleep in each other's arms. " Gabriel said

Gwen smiled and Gabriel kissed her softly at first and then they both dove their tongues in each other's mouths and explored. They did do alittle touch and feel but Gabriel wanted to make sure she was ok and the babies were safe before they made love. He could sense that she was still weak. When they fell asleep Gabriel prayed to his father for the first time in awhile "Please Father give me the answer that will keep me with her so I can finally be happy. She is the only woman I have ever loved. Please Father do not take her away." 

***************************************************

Gabriel had no idea who was listening there were two spirits in that room one knowing the other was there. The other having no idea. 

God/Chuck heard his son's prayer and was there in the room seeing with his own eyes how much love his son had for Gwen. He however saw the other presence in the room was Trickster. who had not idea he was there. 

Trickster smiled thinking he had an edge. Trickster did not care how he hurt Gabriel or about Gwen. He did not care who was hurt or died as long as Gabriel hurt. He took pleasure in Gabriel's pain and suffering. 

God saw the evil in the Trickster at that moment he reminded him of his son Lucifer.


	8. Making up is good for the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel makes things right with Gwen. Dean and Rebel get closer. Sam gets close to Harmony. Gabriel has a conversation with his father.

Trickster was reckless and she knew it. He was pacing in old abandoned church. Trixie had fun with him but he was getting impatient talking crazy about a witch and his twin angel. 

"What are you babbling about" She asked as she picked up her cigarette. She had just finished enjoying his body. He was so good in bed. Any craziness was tolerated by her. 

He came over to her as she lay on a mattress he had found in the basement. She was pretty but he was sick of her. So then he took his hand and squeezed her by the throat. He was always amazed how quick humans died. She struggled at first but then let go thinking he would never hurt her then at the end she fought until her eyes rolled to the back of her head. He then got on top of her and slid inside of her. He liked the tightness of her dead body. He quickly came and then rolled off her . 

He snapped his fingers and her body was gone. He had to take a shower. He had keep moving. He figured Gabriel would come after him or call on him soon enough. And he would let Gabriel make the first move. 

 

***********************************************************************************

Gabriel watched her sleep it had been a week since he came back. I wondered how he did without her his whole life. He snapped his fingers and the room filled with roses. He kissed her while she slept. He kissed her breasts. Then he licked her nipples and they got hard. She moaned softly. He had almost gave in last night to her pleas to make love to her. This morning he could not resist her. He kissed down her belly. And his hand reached inside her underwear. He made circles on her clit making her wet. He was already naked. and slid in her. She woke up to him in her. She loved the feel of his rock hard cock going deep inside of her. 

"OH oh god Gabriel " She said looking up at him. He had his eyes closed but smiled a mischievous smile. His wings came out and wrapped around them taking them off the bed and towards the ceiling. She grabbed his ass and slid him deeper into her. She then wrapped her legs around him and he spun her on top of him. She rode him until she saw his tell tell face of that he was close. She licked his earlobes and ground herself further into him. She picked up her pace. He moaned out her name "Gwen" 

His wings spread out and made her lay down and then he twirled them around as they both reached their heights. They moaned together. They lay back and smiled at each other. 

"Wow Gabriel I loved that wake up call." Gwen said. 

Gabriel kissed her and then got up pulling her up. He was not done with her yet. He started the shower and washed her down and himself too. She worked the soap in a lather and massaged it up and down his cock. She even massaged his balls. 

He then rinsed her off. He kissed down her body lifting her up on his face. He took his mouth and buried it in her clit. Licking and using his fingers. She begged him to fuck her. He did not until she came a few times. Then he slid into her taking her legs and putting them on his shoulders and pushing her up against the shower wall gently. He fucked her hard until they both were panting. 

 

They made love like that going from floors to the bar to the bed. They did not leave the room that day. The only time they stopped was when they both decided they needed to eat. He feed her. 

Then they made love again until they both passed out. 

********************************************************************

Rebel looked at Dean "Where do you suppose Gwen is?" Rebel asked

Dean smiled and laughed "Gabe said something about them two not coming down today" 

Sam laughed "Well it is about time he made shit up to that woman. " Sam said 

Harmony grabbed Sam and kissed his neck. Thank god he was sitting down she would only have been able to kiss his belly. She loved climbing him. That was the awesome thing. They all had let the shop be closed for the last few days. It was slow season anyway. 

Sam smiled he had dinner planned tonight. He had set a table out back in the garden. He took her out back blindfolded. 

She laughed when he took off the blind fold. There was lights and flowers all over the garden. He had the whole table set and even had a place for dancing after dinner. He had made a steak, baked potato and salad. He served her wine. 

She made him bend down and she kissed his cheek. 

"Sam you are wonderful." Harmony said.

He smiled and sat down they ate. He got up after dinner and put his hand out. "Would you like to take a spin on the dance floor." Sam said reaching out his hand and taking her hand. 

He pulled her into his arms and they danced to "Open arms" . Sam sang into her ear. 

"Steve Perry watch out move over Sam Winchester is after your job." Harmony said 

Sam laughed "yeah ok" And then he dipped her and brought her back to him. His lips claimed hers and they kissed . 

"I think we should go back to my place and have some alone time Sam" Harmony said 

"Just what I was thinking." Sam said. 

They got to her house and closed the door. They were all over each other right after the door shut. Sam lifted her up on to Harmony's island. They were kissing deeply and Sam pulled off her shirt. He kissed the nape of her neck and worked his hands down to her jeans unbuttoning them and sliding them off. He unlatched her bra. He took his thumb and slide it back and forth playing with her nipples. Harmony kissed his earlobes sucking on them . His fingers slid inside her. And she moaned. 

He scooted her to the edge and got on his knees burying his face into her. Licking and sucking until she pulled his hair. He looked up and smiled. 

He then took off his pants and entered her. She wrapped her legs around him. He lifted her up and they walked into the bedroom as she bounced on him. He sat laid her on the bed and took her legs and put them on his shoulders and dove deeply into her. Harmony moaned. Sam felt himself build to his explosion. 

Her muscles in her pussy got tighter as she readied to explode . She flipped him over and got on top. She slowly rode him until he could not take anymore and grabbed her ass making her go faster. She felt herself let go as she heard him panting. She felt him release inside her. 

They lay there afterwards talking. 

"Harmony I want you to come on the road with Dean and me. I have a feeling Dean is going to ask the same thing of Rebel. That is once this is over. " Sam asked

"Oh yes Sam I would like that very much" Harmony said jumping back on him and starting him up again. 

*********************************************************************************

Rebel saw the change in Dean. He watched her as she made pie for him. They had already ate her gumbo. She was making her famous apple pie for him. There was nothing Dean loved more than pie. 

Dean let her put it in the oven. And looked at his watch. "That gives us 60 minutes to try out this here kitchen counter. " Dean said 

He took her in his arms and kissed her full on the lips exploring her mouth with his tongue.. He loved the way she would respond back. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. Then her hands got busy and unbuttoned his pants . Her legs pulled them down. Dean was in his boxers. 

He kissed her neck and pulled her t-shirt over her head. He unlatched her bra letting her luscious breasts fall out. They were beautiful . He took them in his mouth and she moaned. Her hand went down to his boxers and slipped inside of them . She wanted to play with him. She worked him up until he smiled. He pulled off her pants and took off his boxers too. 

He came back up and worked his fingers in her. making her pants and moan and beg for him to take her there. 

He flipped her around and entered her from behind. He grabbed her breast as he went in and out of her. She exploded and it almost made him lose it too. 

Dean then pulled out and laid on the counter letting her drop on top of him. She rode him like a champ until he spilled his seed into the condom. They cleaned up and had pie. 

After pie he looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. 

"Now I want your pie and carried her to the bedroom. 

**************************************************************************

Gabriel was so happy . He knew this would be hard but he wanted to be with Gwen. 

He looked out into the garden and saw Chuck out there in the morning light sitting on the bench. He walked up to him and said "Hi Father" Gabriel said

"Hi son" Chuck said.


	9. Trickster is tricky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel keeps making things good with Gwen. Dean proposes to Rebel. Harmony and Sam admit they love each other. And Trickster puts another plan into action.

"Why are you here Dad?" Gabriel asked sitting down on the bench beside him. 

 

"I want you to know I approve of this joining of Gwen and you Gabriel. I also want you to know this will not be easy. I know you love her son. I decided I want to get Lucifer to help you get Trickster." God said then they talked for hours on how God wanted for things to be done. Gabriel understood and stood up and hugged his father. 

 

"You sure about me working with Lucifer?" Gabriel asked

Chuck/God smiled "Yes son stroke his vanity. Do not let him think it was my idea to give him Trickster. Let him think he won. The only place for evil like Trickster is Hell. And Lucifer is in charge of Hell. Make sure Crowley does not get in your way he is becoming a nuisance." God said

Gabriel smiled nodded and agreed. 

With that God disappeared from the garden. Gabriel went back in to find Gwen still asleep. He looked at her sleeping and all he could think of is how he wanted to ravage her. He loved the faces that woman made when he was making love to her. He kissed her legs and got to the small of her back. She was still not showing even though she was almost full term. She would start showing the last week of the pregnancy. 

 

He would have to explain all of this to her soon. He also would have to explain his surprise after it happened. He stopped. He did not want to but he did. He decided it would be better if she woke up to a surprise. He jumped up and went down stairs. He knew who to get to help him with his surprise. 

 

Rebel started coffee. She had gotten in that morning and saw Harmony and Sam pulling in to the shop as Dean and her pulled in. Harmony was making cinnamon rolls with icing on them. Gabriel loved sweets so he came into the kitchen and swiped some icing. 

Harmony swatted him with a spoon. Dean laughed because Rebel had just swatted him and Sam with a spoon about five minutes before. 

"Ok sweet tooth out of my icing. " Harmony said

"I got a favor to ask you two." Gabriel said and pointed at Rebel and Harmony

They both sighed "State it but we can say no at anytime. We are still mad at you for deserting Gwen a few weeks back." Rebel said

"I want you to help me plan a wedding before Gwen wakes up. " Gabriel said

"Impossible" They both exclaimed but saw Gabriel snap his fingers and a wedding cake appear. Then He snapped again and flowers appeared. 

"Nothing is impossible." Gabriel said

"Why now?" Harmony asked

"Well I was told by my father we need to be married before the babies come into this world." Gabriel said. 

Sam and Dean laughed "since when do you listen to your dear old dad." Dean said

"Since he gave me a good plan to get the Trickster trapped and out of our lives for good. Gabriel said.

******************************************************************

Gwen woke up and heard music coming from down the hall. Rebel and Harmony burst in with her mother's wedding dress. Which was a white 50's style dress. It came down to her knees. They had flowers and a veil and tiara to go with it. 

She got out of bed to be put in the dress and all the trimmings. 

"What are you guys doing?" Gwen asked noticing they had on gowns also but light blue satin and short also. 

"We are getting you hitched so that them babies will be legit." Harmony said.

Gwen laughed and just went with it. Rebel put her hair up but had some curling around her sides. They had her all done up when Castiel appeared. He was in a tux. 

Gwen laughed "What are you doing here?" She asked

"I am to give you away." Cas said

Rebel had a strange look on her face "Why you?" She asked

"Well I am her great etc Grandpa" Castiel said wearing a weird smile on his face. 

The whole house and shop was covered with flowers. She walked down the stairwell with Castiel and saw in the great hall that they had set it up to be an aisle Gabriel was standing by Dean and Sam. The man in the middle looked like middle aged man with beard and mustache . He was smiling from ear to ear as he caught Gwen's eye. She had a feeling he was someone she knew but could not place him but she smiled back. 

She walked down the aisle to Gabriel. 

Chuck/God said the christian ceremony perfectly. He knew the words. He figured it was fitting he married His son to the lady who had captured his heart. They kissed and All celebrated. 

Chuck even stayed after to toast the happy couple. Gwen got one glass of wine she was allowed one glass. Then the rest of the time She drank grape juice. 

Rebel caught the bouquet. Dean and she laughed when Harmony snapped her fingers because she did not caught it. 

Gabriel spun Gwen around the dancefloor for most of the night.

"You know husband in a little while I will be huge and not able to see my feet. " Gwen said kissing him deeply

"Yeah that will be next week and one week after that we will see the babies." Gabriel said kissing her back. 

"Babies are you going to be ok with raising Trickster's baby?" Gwen asked

"yes it is yours also." Gabriel said and knew that anything that came from Gwen he would love. 

"Oh Gabe I want you now." Gwen said. 

Gabriel swept her up in his arms and snapped his fingers and they lay in the bed upstairs. The party was still going on but they were oblivious to it. 

He let his hand do walking up her dress. He detached the garter from her stockings. All the while kissing her deeply. His tongue was doing battle with hers. She loved his taste. She unbuttoned his shirt and took off his jacket. She pushed his shirt off. She felt his hands move up her thighs. She moaned as she felt his fingers go into her panties. 

They dove into her making her moan again. They picked up rhythm and he never stopped kissing her. Then broke the kiss and He got up and Moved his head down to underneath her dress. He buried his face in her and licked and prodded until she was so wet she could hardly stand it. She begged him to take her. He snapped his fingers and they were both naked but instead of taking her he continued his assault on her pussy and worked his fingers one by one inside her and licked her until she almost passed out from sheer pleasure. 

She had taken his member into her mouth and was pleasuring him as he was her. He felt like he was going to burst and spun her around to put her on top of him. 

She rode him until they both burst in each other. They saw stars. 

They lay there talking afterwards. 

"So I am getting big next week huh? Is that why you did this ?" Gwen asked 

"No I just thought it was funny I had to take a last name. " Gabriel said and laughed 

"Yeah real smart last name Archangel. Brilliant" Gwen said . Gabriel found the weirdest thing amusing. 

He laughed and his hands wrapped around her again. They both wanted more and got more. They would enjoy their wedding night making love until early in the morning. 

 

*****************************************************************

Rebel laughed when she saw Gabriel and Gwen snap out. Dean was dancing with Castiel and even dipped him. Castiel fell on his ass. They were pretty drunk . 

Rebel lead Dean into one of the backrooms where they had torture devices. She strapped Dean onto the rack after she had did a strip tease and got him down to his boxers. 

"Oh Dean you look so good strapped down." Rebel said getting a feather and tickling him. 

He laughed hard and begged her to let him up. 

"What will I get?" Rebel asked

"Anything you want my dear" Dean said

She climbed on top of him and put her pussy in his face. said" Now lick"

Dean obliged gladly and then she turned around and slid down his boxers and he felt her lips slid down his dick. She went the whole way down and worked her fingers around him and stroked him while sucking. 

He begged her to fuck him. She let him out of his restraints and he bent her over the rack and slammed into her while spanking her hard. She came even more as he did that. He grabbed her hard nipples as he pumped in and out of her taking her breath away. 

They both released at the same time and lay on the rack holding each other. 

"So when are you going to marry me Dean?" Rebel asked

"I thought you did not want marriage ?" Dean said and propped himself up on his elbow to look at her

"Only to you" Rebel said

"Ok then Rebel marry me and make me happy" Dean asked

"Yes sir I will do that." Rebel said 

Dean got down on one knee and out of his jacket pocket came a ring. He slide it on Rebel's finger and she smiled from ear to ear. They then decided to try out all the toys in the torture chamber. 

**********************************************************************************************

Harmony and Sam had been sipping champagne off each other. He poured it down her breasts. He sucked on her nipples as it came down her breasts. She poured it down his penis and drank it as it came down. Then she sucked it thoroughly. 

He laid her down and did the same thing with her tight pussy and licking and fingering it until she begged him to take her. 

Sam slid inside her making sure to put protection on. He wanted kids with her but not right now. He slammed her into the walls of the hot tub as they made love. Her pretty little feet up on his shoulders. He kissed her ankles as he slid in and out of her. She ran her fingernails down his back and made marks as they built up a rhythm. 

"Oh God Sam I love you" Harmony moaned as she felt he cum just as she did. He nibbled on her ear and sat down on the seat of the hot tub pulling her to sit with him. 

"I love you too." Sam said He carried her to the bed in the room and slid back into her making love to her all night. He never tired of her. Harmony was all he ever wanted in a woman. He would ask her to marry him tomorrow at dawn. 

***************************************************************

Gwen went in to take a shower. She felt Gabriel sneak up behind her and then he turned her around she saw Trickster's evil smile. 

"Hello sweetie I am home." Trickster said Gwen fainted and Trickster snapped them to his lair.


	10. Love prevails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen gives birth. Trickster turns Gwen evil. Gabriel tricks the Trickster. Lucifer takes the Trickster where he belongs.

Gwen woke up in pain and she had a huge tummy. She felt like she had been out of it. She had a bad dream of taking a shower and thinking Gabriel was there and realizing it was the Trickster. 

She looked around the room and saw that it looked like her bedroom and something felt wrong. There was something wrong . She got out of bed and started bleeding. 

 

"Gabriel Help me Help me Gabriel" Gwen screamed. but no one came. 

 

She went back and lay down hoping if she kept screaming he would come. She saw him in the doorway a moment later.

 

"He is not coming" Trickster said "He does not know where you are" 

 

"I need someone to help deliver these babies you need to help me. One of the babies is yours you selfish son of a bitch." Gwen screamed. She felt like she was going to faint. 

"ok fine I will get that friend witch of yours." Trickster said snapping out.

*********************************************************************************************

 

Gabriel had woken up a week earlier to find the shower on and no Gwen. She had just disappeared he knew Trickster was behind it. 

He ran down the stairs so fast. Rebel , Dean Harmony and Sam were in the kitchen. 

Rebel turned around and said "What happened Gabriel?" 

 

"She is gone he has her" Gabriel said and he was crying

"We knew this was coming. We have to make sure we do not go into this half cocked and yes we know she is days away from delivering. " Harmony said knowing this could turn bad at any minute. 

Sam and Dean just looked at each other. "Castiel " they called.

Castiel popped in "I knew you guys would use me." Castiel said. 

 

They turned to Castiel who looked at them "I know where she is but you guys can not just go there. We need to get help" Castiel said. 

"I have to get to her now." Gabriel said

"You have to understand she is out for now. I will come back when she is awake." Castiel said leaving. 

********************************

A week later they were still climbing walls. Harmony knew just knew she had to be the one to go. 

Castiel came back right at the time she was about to lose her mind. 

"Ok Harmony I am going with you as Gabriel and Gabriel you have to go. She is in labor. She needs to see you did not try to desert her. Trickster had isolated her and has her believing the worst. This is how her Great great great etc turned and you had to kill her. This is different you love Gwen. " Castiel said

 

Rebel grabbed ahold of Cas "I am going too" 

"Ok but Dean go ahead and come too I guess this is going to be a full party. 

"They all popped out. 

 

********************************************

They all came into the room that looked like Gwen's room Gwen was bearing down and sweating. There was soooo much blood. 

 

Harmony ran to her friend . Rebel took out her weapons and started looking around. Trickster was holding Gwen's hand. 

Gabriel got so mad he pulled him off Gwen. Trickster gave an evil smile. 

Gwen just looked up at Gabriel like he was someone else. "Stop I am not going to have you two fighting." 

Gabriel knew he was just being jealous. Trickster laughed and held her right hand. Gabriel went on the other side and held her left hand. 

Rebel had aim on Trickster and Dean was her back up. 

Harmony was trying to stop the bleeding. 

Sam came around and asked her what he could do. "Get me some water and towels. I am going to have to deliver these babies now. Gwen honey it is time. I need you to bear down. The babies will be coming out in the next few minutes. " Harmony said

The first baby was a boy and it had Gabriel features even though they looked alike you could tell it was Gabriel's child. The second child was a girl and she looked just like Gwen with red hair. 

Trickster screamed "The boy is my child" 

Gabriel did not argue but knew when he and his father had talked this needed to be the moment he had to stay silent. 

Harmony knew also . She gave Rebel the babies to be clean up. 

 

Gwen let go of both their hands and her eyes rolled back in her head. 

 

Gabriel felt her leaving and knew this could not be helped either. He had to not fight it. Everything in his head told him to fight. He however held her hand and kissed it. He had to let her know that in her last moments he loved her. 

He whispered in her ear whatever happens I love you." Gabriel said tears mixing on her face. 

Harmony knew that Gwen was gone. Gabriel took her in his arms and held her. 

 

Trickster just smiled .

"You really thought you were going to win. You know if you bring her back I will win. Or I could bring her back. Just ask. I could snap my fingers and bring her back. " Trickster laughed. Rebel and Harmony had already took the babies. Castiel popped them back to Gwen's house with Dean and Sam. 

 

"What do we do now wait for Gabriel to cross over with Gwen ?" Sam asked

"No she has to stay there in the other dimension until she turns." Harmony said she felt bad that some of the details were not shared with Sam and Dean. 

"Ok guys what is going on?" Dean asked now. 

*************************************************************

Gabriel saw that the porthole was shut. And turned back to Trickster. 

"Ok so go ahead bring her back. " Trickster said "You are scared that she will turn into a monster you can not control." 

Gabriel looked down at Gwen "Here goes nothing. " Then he cut his vein in his neck and bent down over her mouth. His glowing blood going into her . 

It took what seemed a lifetime. Gwen started coughing and gagging. She looked up at him and Gabriel saw her eyes turn gold. She jumped up bloody and shaking. She was like a caged animal and just curled up in a corner. 

Trickster laughed. "You should have let me turn her. My blood is not as strong as yours. I tricked you . "

Trickster then did something surprising he went over to her and cut his arm and let her drink from it. 

"Now she will have a shot at being one or the other. If her body accepts my blood then she will listen to me. If her body accepts your blood she will listen to you." 

********************************************************

Trickster snapped his fingers. Gabriel blacked out. He woke up to Gwen in chains across from him. He was bound in chains. Trickster knew if he took Gwen Gabriel would follow. Leave it to Trickster to set such an elaborate trap.

 

Gabriel felt himself fall asleep then he felt himself being woken up by a whip coming down on his back. After a serie of vicious blows his assailant revealed herself. 

He had been yanked up and chained upright. He looked into the eyes of Gwen who had on a leather tight outfit with thigh high boots. Once this was all over he would definitely have to get her to wear this outfit again. He also noticed her eyes were glowing gold. He felt like his back was on fire. He refused to heal himself in fear of making them realize he could not die by human or otherwise. 

"So Candy man you liking what I did with this body?" Gwen said she was possessed by the blood. 

"Yeah but I want my wife back." Gabriel said looking at her "Gwen fight this I put my blood in you so you can." 

"Gwen is not home." Gwen's vessel said "And you are pissing me off all you have to do is make yourself leave. Plus you can heal yourself." 

"I will not leave my wife I love you Gwen fight this." Gabriel said .

Gwen took another tool out. She swung the flail in her hand and showed Gabriel the play toy she had. 

"I am going to do my worst." Gwen said and swung in full force at his back. 

Gabriel felt the spikes go in and tore at his flesh. He could heal it and make the pain go away but he knew it would mean leaving Gwen and he was not about to do that. 

She continued her assault on him and used new toys to the mix each time making him more weak and he felt his blood flowing out of him. 

Trickster came out from the shadows and laughed. "You are dying. And at your love's hand how does it feel. I can leave you go. All you have to do is kill Gwen. " Trickster said getting in his face. 

Gabriel spit blood out into his face. "I would rather die. I love Gwen. She is the love of my life. " Gabriel looked over at Gwen who was unbinding him and let him fall. She kicked him in the head with her steeltoes boots making him dizzy and pass out for a time. He knew he was almost out of juice so he used his strength to appeal one last time.

"I love you Gwen. No matter what know I will always love you." Gabriel said as his human heart stopped. 

Gwen came out of it long enough to run to him and hold him. She cried as she took him in her arms. "Oh darling what have I done. I love you too come back to me. " Gwen said her eyes turning to a silver the effects of the blood turning in her system. She kissed his lips and knew it was too late. 

 

Trickster laughed and said. "Now my Dear I will turn you back and we will rule." 

 

As Trickster was saying that he heard someone or thing clear his throat. 

Lucifer stepped out of the shadows. "No you will not because sometimes when people do heinous things they must pay my price. You see torturing angels like you have makes it evil And evil belong to me not you. I have to say you will go nice in my collection." Lucifer said and snapped his fingers and Trickster was hanging in a cage in hell. 

"Now Gwen you can stay but my brother needs to heal himself. Go ahead bro heal yourself. " Lucifer said knowing Gabriel and him had planned well. 

Gabriel before Gwen's eyes healed and his heart started beating again. He opened his eyes and pulled her lips on his. 

 

He then snapped his fingers and Gwen and him were in their bedroom. 

He kissed her with a renewed passion. She pulled back from him "How can you forgive me?" She asked

"Well my dear there is nothing to forgive. I was never in danger of dying. I am an archangel. I have healing powers. You do now too and now that you had my blood you will never age again." Gabriel said "You do not have to do any more spells for aging. You will live like me forever. " Gabriel said kissing her shoulders and taking off her leather outfit that was covered with his blood. He tossed it to the floor and then stripped himself . They were both bloody and he took her hand and lead her to the shower. 

He then turned on the water and took soap and lather it up and washed her thoroughly. She did the same to him. She enjoyed his hands working over every inch of her. He worked his fingers in her and she moaned and pulled his hair. He kissed her. And got behind her and entered her. He pushed in her with a maddening force and took her by surprise. She moaned as he kept up his pace. He sat down on the stool in the shower and pulled her on his lap. His hands captured her breast and played with the nipples. He then turned her around. 

He wanted to see her eyes and the passion in them as his manhood sank down inch by inch in her. He licked and sucked on her nipples too. And she came so hard it coaxed him into letting his out also. 

They rinsed off and dried off and laid on the bed. 

"Where are the babies?" Gwen said 

"They are safe in the nursery. They have been asleep this whole time thanks to Rebel and Harmony. You know that the boy is my blood and the girl is yours. " Gabriel said.

"Then the girl is Trickster's right" Gwen said

"No maybe by blood but mine mixed in too. Angel blood is in her too. Same with the boy's who is mine completely. She is not fully his child. He can never claim her. She is mine too. Trickster blood is in her but it is diluted with mine." Gabriel said.

"You knew that would happen didn't you?" Gwen said

"I knew all of what had to happen for us to be together. My father told me what to do." Gabriel said

"Why did you not tell me?" Gwen asked

"I needed you to believe I was dead so you could pull me back." Gabriel said kissing her forehead as he got their robes. They put them on and walked to the door adjoining their room. They came into the room that had two of everything. It was both pink and blue. 

"Who did this ?"'Gwen said as she was watching her babies sleep. 

"Rebel and Harmony. Oh and Sam and Dean helped a little." Gabriel said. 

"We will have to thank them." Gwen said about to rush out of the room Gabriel grabbed her. 

"They need their time to be alone. And we need bonding time with the twins." Gabriel said picking up their daughter who they named Gwendolyn Lucy Harmony Rebel Archangel. That little girl was going to be a handful. Gwen picked up their son who was Gabriel Charles Archangel. Yes they had that last name. Gabriel had to laugh. When putting the names on the birth certificates it was funny. 

They would talk to Rebel and Harmony in the morning. 

Castiel was watching from above laughing.


End file.
